Vulnerable
by MoFo1
Summary: There will be lemons, im commited to this story so it wont go unupdated! LEMONS but its set in real life, vampire world very small and secret. xoxo
1. Chapter 1

Rose is the main character, there are mainly new characters. Everything is real life, there will be a vampire world. but it is secret. There will be pictures of important things at the bottom of each chapter, Cars, houses, Clothes, Makeup etc. (if important) so check them out!

Some of the old characters will be bought in also, I do not own any of the characters with the same names from vampire academy.  
i only own the plot and new characters. I am also very commited to this story so it wont be stopping and not getting updated, (aslong as i get a good amount of reviews) and people actually like it! lol but please read and recommend to anyone.

Read and Review, i hope you like xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Don't force me to do something I don't want to do mum; you know what that shit does. You know I'll fight back no matter how hard I have to! I yelled into my mobile.

I know sweetie, but your father wants us to all be near him. Don't you want us to be a family?

Honestly, I couldn't care less. Dad hasn't cared about us in a long time. You know that, he'll continue travelling and we still won't see him more than once a month. You know that stop kidding yourself. You're going to make me move away from my friends, from my school, from my boyfriend. Are you serious? For what? A bigger house, nicer cars? It's not worth it. Dad doesn't give a fuck about us stop kidding yourself.

Stop being so cruel Rose, you are 17 years old you have no say in this, I move you move. That's that. We are moving to the gold coast whether you like it or not! We have a school picked out for you, that's not too far for you to drive; we've already bought the house. And your father has promised to be around more.

I hung up; I don't want to move away from California, I have a boyfriend and friends here. I've lived here my whole life. Nowhere else could compare to California. I was driving to school 'Eagles Way Academy'. My long brown hair flowing in the wind as my convertible 2005 Porsche 911 996 MY04 sped down the highway. I was excited to get back to school. It had been the summer holidays; I went traveling with my best friend Cassie and her family to Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Arizona, Phoenix, Houston, Florida and then Miami. My much tanned self wore a Bella Aztec Dip Back Sheer Dress with a thin brown belt around my waist and a pair of black flats to my first day as a senior. I met Cassie at our usual parking spot; she was waiting in her car for me (as usual) "you're late again!" she laughed through my passenger window. I rolled my eyes and rolled the passenger window up grabbing my bag and stepping out of the car. "Beauty takes time" I laughed sarcastically flipping my hair over my shoulder. "With you it would take a longgg time. Are you excited to see Luke!" she grinned "Yes! I'm gunna surprise him this afternoon with a sexy picnic" I winked at her "I'm sure he'll love that, c'mon lets go we have English" she linked my arm and pulled me along. Cassie is always a peppy person no matter what mood. I haven't told her about Mum and dads plans yet; I'm going to wait for the right time. My school day dragged on, Cassie and I was involved in the 'popular group' if you'd call it that. Popular here pretty much meant bitchy. Although Cassie and I didn't do much of the drama and bitchyness we had some good friends in our group. There was Jasmine, Shania, Nikki, Adriana, and Tori. They were all lovely, (to me and cassie anyway) they didn't really associate with anyone but the group of girls and cute boys.

I was sitting in my last class of the day, legal. This is mainly theory work and was so boring. I flipped through photos of me and Luke on my phone. Looking at Luke's features that I haven't seen in so long, he had short light brown hair; he was tanned but not overly tanned like a Guido. He had a muscular figure which was very sexy, he was tall, Big blue eyes that stood out from a mile away and is 19. Luke and I have been dating for 9 and a half months, He took my virginity after 5 months of dating. I trusted him with everything.

"Rose!" I heard a whisper across the room, I looked up and seen Shania's big green eyes staring at me smiling. I gave her a questioning look. The Bell rang loudly making her snap back and grab her books and quickly speed walk over to my desk.

"I'm having a party this Friday night" she smiled.

"I'm keen" I grinned

"I'll text you the deets" she smiled and hugged me before quickly walking away handing out invitations. I walked quickly to my car shoving my books into my bag and throwing it into the passenger seat. Making my way slowly from the traffic of the busy school car park I got stopped by Nick talking to me going the opposite way.

"Hey rose!" He excitedly grinned "it's good to see your glowing face again" he said before speeding off when he finally had the chance. Nick has had a crush on me for as long as I could remember, he had blonde hair and tiny freckles over his nose, blue eyes and was super tall. I was almost at Luke's house, I got butterflies in my stomach, he had given me a key to his house a couple of months into our relationship, he lived in a nice small house on his own. He wouldn't be home from work for at least another hour. I walked in and made myself at home, the familiar smell of his house was comforting and made me feel safe.

His bedroom was messy, as always so I quickly cleaned it up to waste some time before getting ready, I seen he had messages on his answering machine and decided to check them for him. I pressed the button.

"Hey man its Jessie, Just wondering if you're free this weekend I think we need a guy's night!" Jessie was his best friend; He was dating my friend Jasmine. I clicked save and moved onto the next one

"Heey babe, it's me. Just letting you know Rose is back so I wont risk coming over tonight I had fun last night . But come over later. Text me!"

.fuck. a million things went through my mind, my stomach dropped. That was Shania's voice. How could she, I was gone for 3 weeks. He called me every night, how could he? I dropped to my knees, and then rolled unto my ass pulling my knees to my chest. I breathed heavy, it felt like my chest was going to cave in. why? That's all I could think. My colourless face dropped as tears began streaming uncontrollably down my cheeks and onto the tops of my knees. I heard the front door open, and Luke appeared. My head snapped up to see a huge smile on his face, it disappeared as he seen the state I was in.

"Baby" he whispered as he knelt beside me and held the side of my face. "What's wrong?"

"Don't touch me" I snarled. He grabbed me and pulled me to my feet pulling me into a hug, I pushed off him with as much force as I could. "I said don't touch me." His eyes widened. "You've been touching her" I pushed the button of the answering machine. And the message Shania left played. His face dropped,

"Rose..." he began

"Don't. I will never forgive you for this" I threw the bag of rose petals, body chocolate, candles and lingerie at him and stormed out. I got in my car ignoring his cries of my name. He stood at the end of his driveway watching my car as I skidded off. I didn't look back, tears still spilling from my eyes I drove home and ran to my room, locking the door behind me and just sat in my shower for what felt like hours, I washed it all off. The hairspray from my hair, the tears from my face, the brokenness from my chest, and the carpet burn from my knees. I washed it off for as long as I could before my mum was screaming at me and banging on my bedroom door.

"Rose! Get out of the shower, you've been in there for almost 2 hours." She screamed banging on my door. I turned off the running water and wrapped a towel around my self letting the water on my legs drip off onto the carpet and tiles. "I need to talk to you, open the door" I flicked the lock and let my mum in.

"What?"

"I want to continue the conversation from today. You hung up" she looked at me with widened eyes. "We've already bought a house rose, would you like to see it?" she smiled.

"Fine" i rolled my eyes.

* * *

Rose's new house; ignore the location. it will be on the gold coast - w w w . luxuryrealestate . c o m/residential/1785022-castillo-caribe-south-sound-rd-grand-cayman-cayman-islands

there are no spaces! it wouldnt let me write it properly. dont get confused! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

"That bitch!" Cassie's eyes were wider than mine. "Do you reckon she knows you know?"

"Luke would have told her I found out, I wonder if she'll show her face today" I snarled. Cassie and I were sitting in my car at our usual spot; I picked her up before school. I strode out of the door and shut it fiercely.

"Hey now, your car didn't do anything. Let's go find Shania." She had a smug look on her face as she grasped my hand dragging me down the school halls. I seen all the girls huddled in a corner gossiping as usual. Shania skipped over happily as always, without a care in the world.

"So about my party-" she was interjected by my fist forcefully hitting the face. She fell back onto her arms.

"So what's the babe shit your saying to my boyfriend?" I screamed down at her, before I grabbed her shirt at both shoulders and pulled her to her feet. She was a petite girl, but she was sure heavy. I wasn't the smallest girl, but I wasn't cubby either. I thought of myself as a curvy girl who never took shit from anyone. There was a complete different side of me when I was angry. I threw her against the wall, my hands still connected to her shoulders.

"What Rose what are you talking about?" she yelled and pushed me back. I grabbed both sides of her fake weaved hair and pulled her face towards my rising knee, and she was down again.

"You think I'm not going to find out when you leave a message on his answering machine? You knew I would have gone straight to his house as soon as I got back." I stopped. "You wanted me to find out" I scoffed.

She giggled smugly and stood up. "Wow rose you've got it all planned out don't you. Everyone's so jealous of you" she said sarcastically. "Everyone's trying to ruin your life" she laughed. "Don't be so full of yourself. You're starting to sound like a bitch" and then she slapped me fair across the face. "He doesn't want you!" she yelled

"Tell me this then, has he called you? Or have you been calling him?" she went to say something and stopped. "Exactly, he never wanted you. He just wanted a root and you were the easiest thing he could find" I punched her again forcing her to fall over and began walking back to my car.

"Rose! We have assessment today" Cassie chased me.

"You go, I'll pick you up after school" I sat in my car and checked my vibrating phone. Luke. I pressed the ignore button and reversed from my parking spot, "I have more self-respect than that." I mumbled to myself.

I quickly walked into my house, ignoring my mum's questions as to why I'm not at school and locked the door to my bedroom. My room was huge, with a massive 4 post wooden bed full of pillows and a fluffy doona, I had a massive ensuite that was open to my bedroom, although it didn't keep warm steam in very well I loved it. I had a walk in wardrobe in the other end that I adored; it was full of clothes almost over flowing. I had massive windows behind my bed that reached from the ceiling to floor and were covered by thick royal curtains. My mum, Janine knocked on my door. "Yeah?" I asked through it.

"Rose-"

"I'll move with you, but one condition" I interrupted her. She opened the door with questioning eyes and a big smile. "Me and cassie leave tomorrow"

"We can't move into the house until at least 5 days rose" She sighed. "And Cassie's family wouldn't let her move with us. Not with her schooling"

"We'll get a suite at the Mantra and Cassie and I will stay on the Gold Coast until you fly down next week, and I know, she can fly back and forth as much as she can. On our jet" I practically demanded.

"If that's what it will take" she smiled. "I'll let the pilot know and tell your father and ill book your suite; hopefully it won't be a problem."

"Penthouse" I smiled, and with that she left without another mum and I haven't always had the best relationship, my father and I am so much worse. But I do appreciate everything they do for me, but ever since my dad, Abe started going away for work and me not seeing him for months are a time, I haven't cared about a lot. Luke had been the man in my life that would help me through rough times, so I adapted to not needing my dad.

I got out my suitcase and started packing clothes, shoes and anything I might need until my mum flies over with the rest of my stuff, I left an outfit out for the flight over and my makeup so I could get ready in the morning. I went downstairs to our kitchen to see our chefs were already busy making lunch for my mum,

"Could you make a Caesar salad for me, only if it's no trouble" I smiled.

"No trouble Rose" jennet smiled.

I walked out onto the balcony overlooking the ocean, and sat down onto one of the sun tanning chairs, and waited for my food when my phone rang again. Luke.

"What do you want?" I answered holding back tears,

"Rose I want you. I'm sorry, she doesn't mean anything. I swear it never did"

"I trusted you" I wanted to say more, but that's all that would come out. I hung up. Just as I did Jennet brought out my salad. "Thankyou" I smiled. I ate quickly before having a shower and picking a new outfit for picking up Cassie, I was going to tell her today. I was still unsure whether or not her parents would let her skip school to come to the gold coast for a week.

I was in my car about to leave when I got a text from Luke,

_Rose, I love you. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Please forgive me, I need you._

I turned my phone off and reversed from my driveway, it didn't take long to get to our usual meeting parking spot, and Cassie was already there waiting.

"Shania cried" Cassie laughed, looking wide eyed at me.

"I have something I need to talk to you about" I said, her smile dropping giving me questioning eyes. "I'm moving to the Gold Coast" I gave her a second to take it all in.

"What?" she asked almost crying.

"It's okay!" I smiled "me and you are flying there tomorrow, staying at the Hilton and then I'll move in to the new house and you'll fly back here, and then we'll fly back and forth whenever on the jet" A smile started rising, and then dropped again.

"What about my parents what if they say no for tomorrow?"

"They won't! They love me" I smiled.

"True" she laughed.

"I just need to get away, now. Oh and I'm changing my number" I laughed. She nodded and laughed back before turning up the music. We didn't take long to get to Cassies and ask her parents, they said yes. We excitedly ran to her room and threw clothes into suitcases and we headed back over to my house to stay the night there.

"Can I see the house?" she grinned. I nodded and ran over to my laptop and pulled up the photos, "oh my god" her mouth dropped. "It's huge!"

"I know! There's only going to be three of us in there, I don't know why they needed such a massive house"

"I didn't think you could get bigger than this house" she looked around. I giggled and shut the laptop. "You could have the best parties in that house!" she grinned. "Oh my god, when you make friends you need to have a party and I'll fly over for it!" she was so excited.

I laughed and lay in bed, "I'm gunna have a shower" she ran the water, and jumped in the shower in my very open ensuite. I drifted off to sleep quickly.

"_Baby come here", it was Shania's irritating giggle. "Mmm" she moaned. Luke was balanced over the top of her kissing her neck. She giggled again, they were already completely naked. He began kissing down her chest moving onto her stomach and then kissing the inside of her thigh. She moaned again, "baby" she gasp for air as the tipped of his tongue skimmed at her clit. He slid a finger inside her, she moaned again. He began sucking at her sensitive spot hard causing her to cry out. He finished there quickly and formerly starting kissing back up her stomach and rolling them both over so she was on top-._

I woke up tears already developing; I didn't want to go to sleep again. My chest felt like it was caving in again. My phone was vibrating; Cassie must have turned it back on. I rubbed my wet eyes and looked at the time, 4:12. I sighed and looked at the text.

Luke;  
_I'm out the front; please I need to talk to you. _

"Why so god damn early" I mumbled I lumbered to my mirror to check how I looked, I chose the right night to wear a skin tight bandeau and a pair of skimpy boy leg underwear. I was going to make Luke Know why he shames ruining us for her. It showed off my curves, I looked hot. If I knew that then he sure would!

I answered the door slowly peeking out before fully opening it exposing my bare skin to the summer air and to Luke. His eyes widened as he looked me up and down. "You knocked?" I said in a smart ass tone.

He sighed "I'm sorry, I'm trying to show you how much you mean to me"

"Fucking another girl sure showed me!" I scoffed "good job. Anything else you'd like to proclaim?"

"Rose I love you." He tried reaching up to cup my face.

"Don't touch me; god knows where you've been. I was away for like 3 weeks and you just help yourself to someone I was friends with? Are you serious? How the fuck is that love Luke? Tell me how that shows how much you care or how much you love me" I crossed my arms. "And then you come to my door when it's obvious I'm ignoring your calls and your texts to remind me that you love me. It doesn't work like that, you fuck up once and I'm gone. You knew that's how I worked" He opened his mouth to reply. "No. just tells me why" I demanded.

"It was just a weak moment, I missed you so much" he pleaded.

"How many times?" I raised my eyebrows

"4" he exhaled.

"You fucked up. I want nothing to do with you, or her." I shut the door. And exhaled I felt good.

* * *

I hope you liked! im still working on chapters, but id like some reviews to tell me how its going, whether or not you like it etc :)  
please read and review xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry! enjoy :]**

* * *

I woke up to Cassie slowly grabbing my hand; I ripped it from her startled. And looked down at a container full of water.

"were you trying to make me pee my pants?" I grin. She topples over onto her back clutching her stomach giggling. She looked like a 4 year old. I laugh with her. Jennet, almost silently laughing with us.

"Breakfast this morning girls, I'm serving waffles with melted chocolate. But don't get the wrong idea, this doesn't happen often Cassie" she winked and they giggled together.

I rolled my eyes at them and pushed myself up off the couch and gave Cassie a hand up. She beamed brightly at me. "Shower before breakfast?" I call to jennet.

"I'll be about 20 minutes' girls" Jennet called back.

I had the quickest shower I've had in a long time, without washing my hair. As I stepped out I let my hair fall from the high bun and cascade down past my breasts. I had gorgeous hair, I wouldn't dream of cutting it, it is semi-thick, wavy and dark brown. I very rarely straightened it, which is why it grew so fast.

I stride slowly down the stairs in black pumps that defined my legs and a belted Tara scarf dress that skimmed my curves. I looked good, I had tinted moisturiser on my face and a dash of mascara just to widen my eyes, and my hair falls in beautiful waves. Jennet already had our waffles set on the counter ready to eat. I sat down; hearing faint little steps I looked over, Cassie was wearing her short brown hair straightened so it went well past her collarbones, A little bit of makeup her blue eyes beaming, a pair of Skin tone wedges and a black detailed mixi dress. She looked amazing I had to take a second look. She strutted to me like you would on a cat walk.

"How do I look?" she grinned

"Your gunna pull bitches" I joked and nudged her. "Don't get chocolate on that outfit!" I teased. She giggled and we ate. Time flew by and it was time to leave, Cassie and I had 7 suitcases. I'm sure Cassie will end up with another two after we go shopping. I smile to myself.

We step onto my families Jet, its double level downstairs is 4 bedrooms all with ensuites and a cinema room. And upstairs is a kitchen, 4 on each side of the Jet Very comfortable leather French skin toned seats with marble tables in between them. In the next room along in a long couch on each side, with lots of cushions.

Cassie and I make ourselves comfortable in the French seats and do up out seatbelts so we're ready for take-off. It doesn't take long until we're able to make ourselves comfortable on the couches. We lounged and talked. The flight was going to take around 8 hours, so we watched a movie in the cinema room. The screen was situated in the middle of the room with the same French skin tone chairs circling around it. I know understand why my dad got this put in.

"Wow Rose" Cassie laughed. This is the first time she has seen the inside of the Jet. "This is amazing. What are we watching" she beams.

"Ahhh, I'm thinking Pretty Little Liars?" I smile "pretty sure I have that here" I pull it out of the shelves hidden behind the screen. It plays and before we know it, we're landing.

"Aww I wanna keep watching" I drag Cassie up

"We have to put seatbelts on, come on" I laugh.

We arrived at Gold coast International airport at 2 in the morning. I yawned feeling my phone vibrate, I look at it. Luke. I press ignore, There's a long white limo waiting for us. The little amount my bystanders are staring as Cassie and I climb in. it didn't take long to get to the hotel, The Hilton. We got the penthouse it overlooked the beaches and the lights of Surfers Paradise in the best way.

"It's so nice" Cassie gasps. I nod in agreement. "I am so tired" she yawned stretching. The very open kitchen behind her had a counter and pretty cascading lights, the dining table was of dark wood that looked very classy. The lounge room had a flat screen and a very long U shaped couch. There were 4 bedrooms. Two masters, they were both the same. A massive bed with a fluffy looking blanket and many cushions. The ensuites shower had a long window that connected to the bedroom, this place was beautiful.

"Me too, let's go to bed" Cassie smiled and walked towards the room that was just behind the kitchen. I went upstairs to get to mine, we were so high up. My phone starts to vibrate again. I need to change my number. Tomorrow. I make a self-note.

"What do you want Luke! I've clearly told you I don't want anything to do with you"

"Rose, please"

"I've moved away. So no point" I hand up and exhale loudly before climbing into the bed. Exhausted I fall asleep very quickly.

"Rose" Cassies nudging me. I peeped one eye open it was still dark.

"mmmm" I mumble and roll over.

"I had a nightmare" she whispers.

"Climb in" I mumble sleepy. She cuddles up behind me. "what happened? Must have been bad if you're spooning me" I laugh at myself.

"Someone broke in to the room and tried to take us away" She whispers

"No one's coming in here, promise"

"thanks rose" she nuzzles her face into my back and we drift off to sleep.

When I stir, I nearly fall of the bed. Shooting up saving myself from bruises and notice Cassie sprawled over the bed and me on the corner. I exhale and push her awake. "I do something nice and you practically kick me out of my own bed" I laugh she yawns and stretches out on the bed.

We order breakfast, 2 serves of pancakes and 2 fruit salads. We scoff that down have showers and get ready for the day. By the time we were ready it was 12. I was wearing a pair of high wasted denim shorts that looked great on my tiny waist and round hips; I wore a Tasha Sequin Bralet that looked amazing on my full C cup breasts and a pair of black wedges. My hair flows and my eyes popping.

Cassie was wearing a short floral jumpsuit with skin tone pumps. She loves her skin tone shoes I giggle inside. "so what are we doing first" she beams at the thought of shopping.

"Well my parents are selling my car, so we need to buy me a car!" I grinned, it didn't take us long to find me one I wanted. "oh my god" I gasped. "I want this one"

"Its 150 thousand dollars rose!" Cassie's mouth dropped open. The car was a 2010 Chevrolet Camaro SS. Back with two white strips on the middle of the hood, 6 speed automatic with 2 doors and 4 seats. Skin tone Leather interior and already a 3 thousand dollar sound system.

"I'll take it" I smile up at the salesman. Its brand-new, drive away and gorgeous. Cassies looking at me with her arms folded. I give her a questioning look.

"I wish my parents let me do this" she grumbles.

"hey! At least you can drive in it with me" I wink at her. After signing all the paperwork it was ready to go. Cassie in the passenger seat. Windows down we sped out of the dealership. Me still grinning at my new ride. "I've always wanted one of these" I bounce in my seat at the lights. I look over and notice a couple of boys in a shiny blue Chevrolet ute. I lift my glasses up from my eyes; wink at them and with a green light sped off. Cassie looks at me. "Okay okay, I'm getting a little carried away. But can you blame me?" I grin. She laughs loudly as we pull into the main street of surfers.

The car obviously turning head, the pedestrians have to give me a second look. I park on the side of the road; people still stair and step out. Making an entrance I lock the car, "where do you wanna go first?" I ask Cassie.

"wherever you want to" she replies

"I've done my shopping I tilt my head towards the car. It's your turn" she jumps up and down and grabs my hand. Pulling me from store to store. I just watch as cassies arm getting fuller and fuller of shopping bags.

"do you want to put them in the car?" she looks at me shyly and nods.

"I think I'm done for the day" she laughs yawning. When we return to the car, there are a couple of cute looking boys examining my car.

"Couldn't help yourselves?" I laugh, pressing the button for the boot. It pops open and the boys flinch a little.

"Sorry, I've only ever seen like 2, this being my second" A gorgeous boy with big emerald green eyes, dark brown messy hair and perfect lips responded. I look down at his chest, Muscly and toned. Oh wow I think to myself. His board shorts hung from his hips exposing his V. My mouth dries just at the sight of him. He's gazing at me, mouth a little open speechless.

"Hhmmhhhh" Cassie clears her throat, its then that I realise we're staring at each other. His 2 friends awkwardly standing around. Cassie puts her bags in the boot and closes it. "You ready, rose? I thought we could go out tonight" she beams

"Yeah" I steady myself and stand up straight.

"How long have you had it?" She gorgeous boy asks.

"Brought it today, I just moved from California" I walked over to the driver's seat, the boy still stair intently at me. I shift uncomfortable. Cassies already in the car ready to go.

"How much? If you don't mind me asking" His friend asks.

I smile "150" I start to climb in.

"wait- where are you going out tonight?" The gorgeous boy asks.

"that's up to her" I tilt my head at the other side of the car where Cassie is sitting. I climb in and shut the door. Starting the car, I notice his still staring. "He's still staring at me" I glance nervously. I drive forward pulling out of the parking spot with ease and speed off. I hope I see this boy again.

We dont take long to get ready, Cassie just wants to go out for a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant. Which is fine with me i love getting dressed up. I put on foundation and finish with a powder, A soft smokey eye and mascara. My hair flowed in its usual waves, I went threw my suitcase looking for something to wear. Cassie walks in. "I bought you a dress" She grinned.

"what, why?" she holds it out to me, It's black.

"Lilly Studded detail Lace dress, I knew youd love it and you were completely oblivious. so even better" she grinned and giggled. I put it on with a pair of Priya Nude Glitter platform heels. Cassie Gasps. "Take a photo out of the balcony right now. You look stunning rose, everyone in california are going to be so jealous" her eyes lit up. we take a photo with my phone of me posing about all the twinkling lights and the ocean and put it on facebook. "that'll show luke for what he did" she said, her eyes turning dark with anger.

"Hey now, don't let him ruin our time" i wink at her

"your so tough rose" i ignore her remark

"show me what your wearing" i grin at he. she leaves and emerges with a blue penny side cutout sleeveless dress that hugged her curves, i looked her up and down mouth open, she was wearing black leather super high platforms, "your taller then me!" i giggled. "those heels are monsters!" we both laugh loudly, "you ready?" i smile.

"almost i just wanna take a photo of us both" she has her laptop ready, we take a quick photo and leave, we have reservations at versaces, the classiest restaurant in surfers paradise. Its beautiful, we pull up in my camaro, valet grinning that he gets to drive it.

"carefull" i scold at him giving him the keys. he nods quickly at me

We walk into the restaurant, boys gawking at us. I smile at my self and continue to the reception. "Hathaway" i smile at the girl.

"This way please" she smiles, we follow her eyes set on our destination and not the boys looking. I notice the gorgeous boy from earlier at the bar across the room. i sit down just as he turns, i look back my hair flicking over my shoulder. his mouth drops, and then a smile plays on this lips. argh he's so hot. Cassie notices us straight away, he makes his way over.

"You girls looks parched, drinks?" he winks at me

"pink granita with a shot of techila. Please" i smile and bat my eyeslashes. he looks over at cassie smiling.

"The same" she raises her eyebrow at me.

"wont be long" he grins. when he returns with out drinks, he puts his hand out to me, i delecatly put my hand in his and he lifts it up to his lips and softly kissing my knuckles, "Adrian. Ivashkov" he smiles, lets go and repeats the same to cassie.

"rose" i smile slightly

"Cassie" she follows me. he then ushers over a waiter to take out order. Cassie and i both order the chicken, it doesnt take long until we're onto desert creme' brulee. its delicious, Adrian still sitting at the bar chating to the bar attended. which is a beautiful blonde, i cant help but be slightly jealous. "jealous?" Cassie teases.

"No" i pout. "you ready? we should go for a drive around, take this all in" she smiles and pushes herself up from the table. I give my ticket to the valet and he beams that he gets to drive the car again. i gave him a warning look and he holds his hands up and nods. i get a tap on the shoulder, I turn, Adrian.

"can i help you, Adrian Ivashkov?" i tease. I can feel Cassie rolling her eyes.

"Well i notice that you _girls _are underage. Im going to need your phone number, for the legal issues Ive gotten myself into" half of his lip twitches up. Ahh so hot.

"You play it pretty smooth, Mr Ivashkov" i proceeded by giving him my number, when my car arrived he opened my door for me. "thankyou" i smiled

"my pleasure, Rose-" he looked at me questionly.

"Hathaway" my eyes twinkled.

* * *

**Im so sorry ive taken so long I moved houses and the internet wasn't working for so long. I hope you enjoy xx read and review. **

**Roses new car **

w w w . carsales .c o m.a u /private/details/chevrolet-camaro-2010-13164188?base=1216&vertical=Car&cr=26&page=2&eapi=2&_N=1246+1247+1252+1282+4294966907+4294960894+1216&num=15&silo=Stock&sort=default


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Cassie's second last day, in the time we've spent together in Australia it has finally hit me that I'm actually moving. I'm not going to be able to see Cassie every day. We won't be in driving distance; we won't go to the same school. I'll see her once a month tops. That's 12 times a year, I can't believe it. My heart aches, not only from my loss of Cassie but also the heartache Luke caused me. I've changed my number, and have been texting Mr Ivashkov non-stop.

Cassie and I are at a classy bar, successfully flirting the bar tender into giving us drinks without asking for ID.

"I'm going to miss you so much" Cassie sulks as we clink glasses. We're drinking Vodka sunrises.

"I'll miss you too, but whenever you want to come over, just tell me ill set up for the jet to fly you over" I grin.

"You're so lucky Rose" she mumbles and takes a sip. I give her a questioning look. "You get everything you want"

"So do you" I laugh at her.

"Yeah but only if I go to school" she crinkles her nose.

"I have to go to school here too, it's all old and brick and people can live there. It's just so old fashioned and weird" I say in disgust.

"How do you even know!" she laughs at me

"Website" I giggle and take another sip. Before we knew it, it was 10pm and we were very much past tipsy. We're giggling at everything very loud, hardly being able to walk; we hold each other's hand and begin to head for the door. Watching my feet I trusted that Cassie was leading us. Offt, I ran into someone, feeling myself slowly falling I smack the back of my head on the hard concrete. Everything went black.

I wake up with the biggest headache I've experienced. Clutching my head and curling up in a ball, I'm in my bed in the penthouse. Pushing myself up off the bed I swing my legs off the edge and try to remember the night.

Nothing, I exhale loudly and grunge toward the bedroom door. Dragging my feet and yawning, something stops my foot. I look down, there's someone on my floor. I very loud high pitched yelp escapes my lips, realising its Adrian I cover my mouth hoping he doesn't wake. But knowing he would, I stare at him. His perfectly sculpted back tensing as he stirs. He looks up at me and laughs, "Did you just squeal?"

I flush bright red. "What are you doing here?" I turn defensive.

He pushes himself off the floor, "well seeing as thought you fell over and knocked yourself out I was the only one sober to look after you. I wasn't going to let passed out you and nearly passed out Cassie Rome around on your own. God knows what could have happened" he frowns back "not to mention Cassie couldn't even remember how to get here" he runs his hands through his hair.

"Oh, okay. So breakfast?" I ask shyly. He smiles and nods

After Breakfast Cassie and I shower, get dressed and do our hair and makeup. Adrian took a 5 minute shower and was ready. I was wearing a pair of black wedges, A Kate Box Pleat high waisted skirt and a button up flowing shirt tucked in. Cassie was wearing pink platform heels a pair of denim shorts, and a loose throw over shirt. She still looks amazing in casual clothes.

"Did you want to come out with us today we're just going to check out my new house, or want me to drop you home?" I turn to Adrian.

"I'll tag along, wouldn't want you girls to get into any more trouble" he looks at Cassie who is grinning.

"Shotgun!" she screams.

"Whatever!" I laugh. I speed out of the underground car park, still loving the stares I get from my car. I love this I grin at my thoughts.

Cassie's sitting in shotgun still smug about getting the seat, our hair flowing from the wind. We stop at lights, a group of boys smiling and waving at us. We wave back, "I could get used to this" Cassie giggles. I speed off from the lights the boys wolf whistling at us, Adrian in the back looking cranky and jealous I raise an eyebrow at him through the rear view mirror.

We stop and get the keys from the realtor. The house is located on an isolated part of Sovereign Island. Huge mansions and apartment buildings surround us as we drive through. Cassie's looking around, taking in the houses.

Pulling up in the driveway of _my _mansion, all our mouths open in awe. "Oh my god" Cassie gasps. "It's beautiful"

We take a tour through the house, everything is so Luxurious and beautiful. I was actually scared to touch anything. My mum had obviously gotten the house furnished. That was quick, we looked around the house, it was like a maze.

"You could easily get lost in this place" I laugh. There was 3 lounge rooms, a cinema, a gym, a day spa room, 8 bedrooms, 14 bathrooms, a tennis court, a pool, sauna, steam room, hot tub, an outdoor and indoor bar, a wine cellar, not to mention the backyard opened up into the beach! "This is way too much" I exhale, taking in everything.

"You need to draw a map" Cassie laughs at herself. "Let's find you the best room! Then you can dibs"

We walk around the house examining the bedrooms putting them in yes, no and maybe lists. Until we reached the last bedroom, I slowly opened the door. It was completely empty. There was a slightly higher corner where a bed would sit, one half of the room was rounded and completely glass that overlooked the beach that was my backyard. My mouth dropped, the ensuite was completely open like my old bedroom, the shower was separate with glass windows completely around it, a huge spa bath was In the middle of the tiled space of the ensuite completely surrounded my white marble.

The entire wall that was connected to the basin was a mirror. On the other side of the bedroom was a thin, short hallway that opened up into the most amazing walk in wardrobe I have ever seen. There was a white think long leather seat perfectly in the middle of the room, an entire wall that was at least 4 metres long was shelves, entirely made for shoes. I gasped. 2 of the same length surrounding walls were for hanging clothes and the last wall that had the hallways connected to it were all automatic drawers, with a remote control!

"Oh my fucking god" I pressed a button with a light bulb on it and the entire closest was lit up. I pressed another that had the number 1 on it, and the very top drawer slowly opened lights for the drawer coming on as it did.

I heard Cassie gasp. Adrian's eyes were wide open. "Oh my god rose" she grinned, "why is this bedroom not furnished?" she tilts her head.

"Mum knew this is the room I would want and that I'd hate her if she furnished it" I grinned, thanking my mother subconsciously.

"When do you move in" Adrian mumbles.

"Tomorrow" I look around

"Fuck!" Cassie screeches "we need to be at the airport in 10 minutes." We all start sprinting for the car quickly locking the front door I revved the engine, it took us 13 minutes to get to the airport Adrian carrying Cassie bags for her as she sprints to the ticket check.

I hugged her goodbye, had a little cry and before I knew it the plane had left. Tears still running down my cheeks Adrian and I walk back to the car. "She's a good friend" he says shutting the passenger door. I turn the music down,

"She's my best friend" a smile begins to rise on my face but the tears slowly continue.

"Would you like me to drive?" he places his hand on mine so carefully, as if I would break.

"No I'm fine, thanks" I quickly pull my hand out from his and start the car. We stop at lights not far from his house.

"You alright?" he reaches over and wipes a tear away with his thumb. I flinch, "why are you like that whenever I touch you?" his face shows concern.

"It's been a week" was all I could say.

"Your boyfriend?" he asks

"He cheated, with a friend of mine while I was on a holiday with Cassie. That's the only reason I'm here"

He turns back to the front as the light turns green. Him directing me, it didn't take long to get to his house. It was beautiful, on the beach like mine. "Would you like to come in?" he smiles.

"How old are you?" I ask

"Random" he laughs "I'm 21" he smiles. I open my mouth to say something. "My cousins are coming over in an hour, what are you going to be doing but sitting in your apartment on your own?" I nod and turn the car off.

His house is very open and modern glass windows everywhere, 2 stories. "Would you like a tour?" he smiles and takes his jacket off and slings it over a chair.

"Sure" I eye him suspiciously.

He opens his arms gesturing around him, "dining, kitchen and lounge, pool and spa" he points to the deck outside, "bathroom" he points to the other side of the room, "study and guest bedroom" he points to the door opposite, I follow him up the spiral stairs, it's a bedroom with a balcony that overlooks the water, a small walk in wardrobe, a huge bed in the middle of the room and a TV on the right side wall, next to the TV in a small hallway that I'm guessing leads to a bathroom.

"It's not as big as yours" he laughs. "But this is my home"

"It's beautiful Adrian" I open the large sliding doors onto the balcony, feeling the cold air on my skin I feel goose bumps rising, he follows me. "Everything here is beautiful" I gaze at the sun beginning to set.

"It's a lovely place" he nods.

"So what do you do for work, Mr Ivashkov?"

"I'm in business" he doesn't exaggerate. I shrug it off, silence lingers between us. I shiver a little at the cold air and step back inside. I walk behind the island wall behind his bed, there's a desk with an apple laptop.

"Everything's so neat" I walk the rest of the way around. He nods, not taking his eyes off me. He looks me up and down, walking slowly toward me. I quickly look down at my feet and before I know it he's standing in front of my tilting my chin up. Oh no.

I inhale sharply at his touch, his eyebrows crease. He leans towards me and touches our noses together before, moving his head to the side and kissing me. I'm holding my breath. I pull my lips from his; desperately needing air I inhale loudly closes my eyes as I breathe in his scent.

"I'm sorry" he exhales. I shake my head eyes still closed.

I look up at him through my long eyelashes his eyes don't leave mine, I snake my hand up around his neck and pull him down to me, even with heels he's taller than me. As he kisses me back my lips part his, our tongues dancing. I suck softly at his bottom lip. A groan from deep in this throat makes me flinch; he grips my hips tightly pulling me into him one of his hands softly tickles up my spine.

Both hands back on my hips I feel his grip get tighter, it starts to hurt. I gasp in his mouth and squirm away from his touch. He immediately stops, and looks at my face seeing the pain in my eyes, my mouth just a little open and my eyebrows creased.

"I'm so sorry" he grabs both sides of his head and looks down angry with himself. I'm completely silent. Shocked.

"I better go" I whisper, panting from the kiss but confused and shocked.

"Please don't" he opens his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a heavy loud knock on the front door. He looks at me, "please" he says before jogging gracefully down the spiral stairs.

Hearing muffled chatter as I begin down the stairs, there were 3 people here. A short girl, with long violently straight platinum blonde hair and green eyes. She's beautiful I can't help but feel a pang of jealously. 2 tall muscly men stand around Adrian, they look almost the same.

"Rose" Adrian smiles up at me almost as if nothing's happened. I descend the stairs, slowly, nervously. Am I already meeting his family?

"Is that you're Camaro in the driveway?" one of the men grins up at me. I nod smiling, trying my hardest not to give anything away. He glances at Adrian and smirks. Damn, busted.

"It's a beauty" the other man grins,

"Rose" Adrian begins. "This is Eddie Castile, Mason Ashford and Vasilisa Dragomir" he smiles at me, ignoring Eddie and Mason smirks.

"Hey" I smile, "I'm rose"

"Lissa, Please" the blonde smiles at me. She can't be older than me; she is the most flawless girl I have ever met.

"My cousins" Adrian nods, I look at him with a blank expression.

"I should probably go, let you guys catch up. It was good meeting you'se" I nod and smile at Lissa before heading to the door.

"Wait" Adrian calls and follows me out, leaving his cousins inside. "I'm sorry for hurting you, I got carried away" he narrows his eyes.

"Forget about it, really" I exhale. His eyes don't leave me as I reverse from his driveway. That was weird.

I have a shower as soon as I get to the apartment, it's weird not having Cassie here with me. As I wash down my body with the amazing smelling body wash, I notice hand marks. Bruises on both of my hips.

"What the fuck" I mumble. Shocked


	6. Chapter 6

Moving into the new house was a breeze. I only had clothes that were in the penthouse to bring over. I met my mum and dad there.

"Nice choice Rose" Abe, my father smiled at the car.

"I think I'm in love" I joke. He quickly hugs me kissing my hair. I smile at my mum as she moves in for a hug as well. "Thank you for the bedroom" I grin at her

"I got the wardrobe rebuilt for you; I knew you'd love it" she kissed my cheek. "No all you have to do is go furniture shopping and your set" I nod excitedly. I put all my clothes that I had and that my parents brought with them into my closet. It looked amazing. I was so happy with it, there's still so much more room. It was only early, and I couldn't go without a bed.

"Where are you off to?" mum called as she was opening the massive sliding doors onto the pool area.

"Can't go without a bed mum" I reply. "I won't be too long"

"Here" she grins giving me dad's credit card. I smirk up at her.

"Thanks" I skip out of the house. There's a boy outside at my car. "You like it as well?" I laugh unlocking the doors.

"It's beautiful" he grins "my names matt, welcome to Sovereign Island. I live just down the road a bit"

"I'm Rose" I smile. He has blonde curly hair, bright blue eyes that stand out from a mile away; he's tall and well built. "And thank you" I grin opening the door and getting in. I gently pull out of the drive way and speed off. I look in the rear view mirror and see Matt laughing; I will admit I was showing off a little bit. I grin at myself.

Music blasting, I'm listening to 212 by Ezealia Banks I love this song. It doesn't take long for me to get to the shopping centre just for furniture, I go into a nice looking bed store where I find the bed I want. That was quick I think to myself. A young redhead approaches me, "hi, is there anything I can help you with?" she smiles kindly

I look at the bed, "yes please" I say politely.

"this four post bed is completely made out of dark oak, including the matching set of drawers and side tables, the red drapes are imported from France and are top of the range" she grins.

"Okay, well. I would like a king size in this bed, the mattress and the two side tables to match, oh and the drapes" I quickly add. "Do you have any full sized drapes the same?"

She nods, her eyes twinkling at the sale she's about to make.

"I'll take 6 metres, ceiling to floor length of those as well please. And- that couch" I point to the white couch across the room. "That's Oak it's lined with right?" she nods and quickly scurries off to add the prices. I flop down onto the bed.

"Hathaway" a familiar voice calls. Oh no. I quickly sit up looking over my shoulder. "Getting furniture for your bedroom I see" he's emerald green eyes shimmer. I exhale.

"I needed a bed" I mumble. He sits next to me on the bed.

"So this is the one you chose?" he looks up at the posts. "It's exquisite"

"Yeah, I love it. Comfy too" I bounce a little on the mattress. He's silent for a minute. "So are you like stalking me?" I laugh quietly

"No rose, I was here buying Lissa a birthday gift actually. She's had her eye on a chest of drawers for a while. That one over there" he points. It's a dark oak, the one that matches my bed. "She needs a new one for her dorm" he mumbles embarrassed.

"I didn't mean to sound rude" I look up and see the redhead making her way back to me. "Sorry" I stand up and he follows.

"Okay, so that will come up to $11,990" she looks over at Adrian and bats her eyelashes. She smiles politely back at her.

"I'll need them delivered and set up"

"That will add another $300. Is that okay?" she asks cautious.

"That's fine," I hold up the credit card.

"This way" she gestures. I follow and make the purchase.

"They should be at the address at around 4 o'clock" she rips the receipt and hands it to me.

"Thankyou" I smile and leave Adrian walking with me, he made his purchase with another sales person.

"So, why have you been ignoring me?" he asks concerned.

"I haven't been paying attention to my phone. I'm sorry" I unlock the car and open the door. He follows me, "Look I'm really busy"

"Shopping?" he laughs "alright rose" he shakes his head and walks to his car. Ignoring his hostile attitude I make my way to another shopping centre to find a TV. I go with whatever TV the guy in the store says is the best and biggest and get them to deliver it as soon as possible.

Still much of the day left I decide to go shopping for new outfits for school, there's no uniforms needed to be worn there. Thank god, I buy a couple of summery dresses, lots of jeans, and some dressy corset tops that cling to my curves, Jackets and new heels. By the time I was finished the centre was about to close.

I pull up at Adrian's, I just sit in the driveway for a couple of minutes contemplating whether or not to go in. don't kiss him Rose, don't kiss him. I chant to myself.

I knock on his door and wait, it immediately opens. Adrian standing there, wet hair, no shirt and a pair of boardies that hang from his hips. My mouth dries.

"Hi" he frowns.

"Can I come in?" I mumbled. He holds the doors wider and I step in. I take my shoes of sinking to my normal height. Adrian towers over me. He laughs,

"You know I've never seen you at your actual height. You're very short. Drink?"

I shake my head, "I lied before, and I have been ignoring you."

"Yeah I know" he sighs. "You gunna tell me why, or leave me wondering what I did wrong?" I looked up at him, his eyes full of concern as my face turns nervous. I look down at my hip and slowly pull up my top exposing the dark purple bruises that are his hands. His mouth opens, pain strikes his eyes. I watch as his facial expresses change while he examines the bruises, he traces the thumb of the bruise with the tip of his finger.

"Rose I'm so sorry" he whispers.

"Tell me how you did it, how can you bruise someone just by holding their hips?" I frown at him. He goes completely silent and tenses. I nudge his shoulder "tell me" I raise my voice.

"You're better off not knowing" he mumbles,

"Whatever" I spit at him turning on my heel I scoop up my shoes and shut the front door.

I couldn't sleep that night, I was annoyed at Adrian and I was nervous to start school. My phone kept buzzing. I looked at the screen. _Incoming call CASSIE. _

"Hey babe" I rub my eyes.

"Rose!" Cassie sounds concerned. "Luke's at my school" I think confused.

"It's 4 in the morning, Cassie. How is he at your school?"

"Time change rose. Anyway" she continues. "He's asking the girls where you are. What do I say?"

"Don't tell him. Tell him he's been deleted from my life and I'm moving on. With someone else" I yawn.

"Emerald eyes?" I can feel her grin.

"No" I laugh "no one, but just tell him that. Okay?"

"Okay, I'll let you get back to sleep. Good luck at school tomorrow. Love you"

"Love you too" I hang up.

I jolt up scared from my alarm going off. I rub my eyes. 7:30, mum begins to bang on my door. "Breakfast is downstairs honey!"

I grumble downstairs quickly eat my breakfast, pancakes yum. I quickly shower and get dressed. It's a windy day, not very sunny or hot. I put on a pair of skin tone boot cut wedges, a pair of dark red jeans and a black corset dress top. I looked hot; my hair was in natural waves well past my breasts and my makeup kept natural. I was ready by 8:30. I grabbed my black one shoulder school bag with a long strap and chucked it in the passenger seat.

I pull up in the student car park scoping St. Vladimir's Academy, old brick. Great! There are students everywhere, all staring. At the car of course, I grab my bag and step out swinging it onto my shoulder, shutting the door and locking it as I walk away.

I strut through the halls, and up to the administration office to get my timetable.

"Welcome rose, I'm headmistress Kirova. It's lovely to meet you. Here's your timetable and everything you'll need. If you need anything else or have any concerns come to my office and I'll gladly help you out. Your maths class is about to start. It's just down the hall and third right" she smiles.

"Thankyou" I nod at her and leave. My first 2 classes went quick, there very chilled. I sat on my phone most of the time and no one took notice. The bell rang, it was already lunch. I walked out of the class room; I was walking to my car to go get lunch at sumo salad.

"Rose!" I turn. It was the blonde with green eyes, Lissa. Adrian's cousin. She's smiling warmly at me.

"Hey" I smile, "I didn't know you went here"

"I live here, in the dorms" she grins. So that's what Adrian was buying for.

"Come sit with us" she gestures to her group of friends. The day was a breeze; I met all of Lissa's friends, Michael, Jill, Mia, Christian, Harley, Jesse, Ralf, and Indy. They were all so nice, and welcoming.

After saying goodbye to all my new friends, I was heading to my car with Jesse who was very attractive, tall, blonde and muscly. His mouth dropped when he realised the Camaro was mine. "I've heard so much gossip about this car today" he laughs. "It's yours?"

"Yes" I nod, "thanks for making my day a little easier and less nerve racking. It means a lot" I smile

"My pleasure Rose, I'll see you tomorrow" he waves. As I open my door I look across the parking lot, Adrian and Lissa are there, Lissa squealing at her new chest of drawers, Adrian's grinning at her, obviously pleased at how happy she is. He looks over at me and I quickly get in the car and speed off.

The next couple of days went quickly, still ignoring Adrian I kept my mind on school and studying. It was early Friday night; my parents are at some charity ball event. I hear the doorbell echo around the halls. I look at my outfit, booty shorts and a bandeau. Why am I always caught in these? I shake my head and peep secretly out the window. Adrian. I exhale.

"What do you want" I breathe opening the door.

"Rose" he steps in "I can't for the life of me get you out of my head. I'm going insane. This has never happened to me before." I step in his way blocking him from fully entering.

"Are you going to tell me, what your big secret is? Because if you're not, you can go ahead and leave" I raise my eyebrows. His brow creases.

"Please Rose, don't make me. You're not going to want to talk to me"

"tell me, or leave" I step toward him making him step back,

"Fine, just let me in. I can't show you here" he follows me up to my room and I close the door. "Your room looks great" he smiles. I give him a stern look. "You're not going to want anything to do with me. I don't think I can handle that. I've never felt like this before"

"Tell me" I spit through gritted teeth. He picks me, I squeak. He shifts me so he's holding me on only one arm. "What are you doing?" I laugh; he rolls his eyes, puts me down and walks over to my bed.

"Come here and try to lift it" I try and miserably fail. "Now watch" he puts one hand under the end piece of oak and lifts gracefully. I look at him confused.

"So.. You're super strong?" I frown, confused.

"Rose" he breathes, and holds out his hand. I put mine in his and let him pull me over to him, His hand fists in my hair and softly pulls it exposing my neck, his eyes turn dark as he stares at the quickening pulse in my neck. He leans down, I inhale loudly - nervous. He trails kisses up my neck softly scraping his sharp teeth along my collarbone. Releasing my hair he pulls back looking at me, his mouth just a little open 2 sharp fangs exposed.

It's only now I realise I'm holding my breath. I gasp loudly, staring at the sharp teeth that point down nearly at his lips. I lift my finger up "Can I?" I whisper he nods and I continue lifting my finger up I touch the point.

"Ow" I pull my finger quickly up and suck on it. He chuckles, "what?" I look at him smiling at me

"You haven't told me to get out" he smiles shyly.

"I'm still considering" I joke. He looks at me faking hurt, before grinning at me.

"So, you're a vampire" I say still getting used to it. "I didn't think they existed" I frown.

"I'm a Moroi, there are dhampirs and Strigoi. Dhampirs are half vampire, half human. So they can go in the sun without any drawbacks and they just possess half the strength. Strigoi are Vampires that need human blood, they violently kill innocent people. Whereas Moroi drink blood from suppliers, or volunteer humans"

"How do you go in the sun? Isn't that like your biggest weakness?" I frown, confused.

"See this" he holds out a red crystal vial filled with a liquid that's on a necklace around his neck "it's filled with liquidized Agrimony. It allows me to walk in the sun without being exposed"

"What would happen if it wasn't on you?"

"I would burn" He says seriously, and shivers.

"Who else is like you?"

"My cousins you met, mason, Lissa and Eddie. I have other friends, but everyone who lives in dorms at your school is. That's why they live at the school, because St Vladimir's teaches them how to survive without turning into a Strigoi. Lissa's only just transitioned, so she started her schooling a year ago, and in a year she'll graduate, if she gets good grades. So then she'll be on her own, like me"

"Wouldn't the school be worried the Moroi students would get exposed?" I look puzzled.

"Some of us have spirit abilities, Lissa has Healing and Compulsion. Where I just have healing, so if any mortal students find out. They get compelled to forget" I look up at him disgusted. "There's more of risks of getting caught if there's a separate school people will start to wonder why they don't get accepted" he shrugs.

"Oh wow, this is so much to take in"

"Rose" he turns and looks at me with serious eyes. "You cannot ever tell anyone"

I smile and nod, "Pinkie swear" I hold my pinkie finger up. He laughs at me loudly and connects them together.

"So how has school been?" He grins at me,

"I really like it here, everyone's so nice"

"I see you with Lissa's friend. Guys are only being nice because they want into your panties" he says jealous.

"You're not jealous are you Mr Ivashkov?" I raise one eyebrow.

"I should get going before your parents come home" he stands up and walks towards the door.

"Wait" I jump up and grab his hand "Stay" I smile and pull his face to mine. He returns my kiss leaning down into me, his hands trailing up my back and to my neck. "Be gentle" I murmur into his lips, he nods as I moan and pull him backwards toward the bed.

His Hand on the small of my back giving me support as he lowers me down onto the bed, without breaking the kiss he hovers over me. Our tongues in an intimate battle, he groans. His kisses move from my mouth to my jaw, my ear, my neck and to my collar bone. I giggle type moan escapes my lips and he moves down toward my breasts. "Adrian" I whisper as he pulls the bandeau carefully over my head and tosses it to the floor.

He gazes down at my see through lacy bra, only an expression of lust on his face, "I could stare at you forever" he whispers as he unclasps my bra and begins to kiss around my already hard nipple while caressing the other with his left hand. Finally he begins to suck making me cry out.

"Honey!" I hear my mum call from outside my door. Adrian stops and looks up at me, I exhale loudly disappointed.

"Mum im sleeping!" I scream at her. She goes silent, "Mood ruined or what" I pull my bra on and climb under the covers. It's nearly 1 in the morning, "do you want to stay?" I lift the blanket up gesturing for him to climb in. He nods, pulling me tightly into his chest he breathes heavily out.

"I hope I didn't hurt you" he whispers as I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

do i continue ;) review xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

_I lie in my bed, completely alone. Where's Adrian? Rolling over I rub my eyes and grab my phone, it's flat. That's weird. I sit up; it's completely dark in my bedroom. I rub my eyes again, as my hands fall down and I yawn I notice a dark figure standing at the end of my bed. Adrian? Bright red eyes glow in the darkness, "I knew I would find you, Rose Marie" a familiar voice utters. Oh my god, it's Luke. He steps forward the shadows making his features become for noticeable, with paranormal-like speed he's on top of me grasping my neck, squeezing. "I'm going to make you like me, that way we can be together endlessly" his fangs glint as he drives them into my jugular. I scream at the top of my lungs. _

I jolt up, still screaming at the top of my lungs I grab my neck checking for fang marks breathing heavily. Two strong arms are immediately at my shoulders, His emerald eyes full of concern and worry. "Rose, it was just a nightmare" he pulls me into his chest,

"Don't" I sob myself back to sleep, not moving from his grasp. From where I feel safe.

It felt like it had been 5 minutes since I had fallen back asleep, I was so tired. It was 11am, Adrian's arms still around me stroking my hair. I yawn loudly stretching my arms and legs as best I could without escaping him.

"How are you feeling?" he whispers.

"I'm okay, just a nightmare right?" I nuzzle my nose into the curve of his neck. "Are you hungry?"~my dream making me remember~ "wait, do you even eat?"

He chuckles softly tickling my back "Yes Rose, I do eat. And yes I'm very hungry" he flips us over so he's hovering over me. "But not for food" he winks, leaning down and kissing my neck, nipping and sucking at my earlobe, I giggle.

"Well, I'm starving!" I push him off me and get up. Throwing on a T-shirt he watches me intently.

"Do you understand how incredible you are rose? I can't begin to explain what you do to me" he whispers.

I wink at him, crawling over him on the bed and planting a soft kiss on his lips. "C'mon I'm starving" right on queue my stomach loudly rumbles. "See" I giggle, a wide grin rising on my face. He follows me down into the kitchen.

"You seriously need a map for this place" he laughs

"Oh I know, I've still been getting lost" we join laughter. I look out the large window behind the sink that overlooks the pool area and the water. I look down, my mums sunbathing. I roll my eyes,

"What are you doing today?" I smile at him mid-chew. We're eating coffee and date toast with ground nutmeg and cinnamon sugar.

"Nothing today, but tonight I'd like to take you out" he takes a bite of toast. I smile

"Really? Like a date?" a grin grows on his face

"Call it whatever you want, but I would call it a date, yes" his free hand moves to the top of my knee and squeezes. I giggle and swat him off, after breakfast we return to my bedroom, I have a shower and get changed into a pair of shorts and a shirt. Secretly putting on playboy satin bra and matching panties, they looked hot.

I walked into my bedroom from my closet, Adrian sitting on my bed in just a pair of jeans. My mouth dries at the sight of a guy so gorgeous on my bed. He gazes at me as I walk over to my bed and crawl over and lay down next to him.

He looks down at me, his emerald eyes not leaving mine. A smile growing on his lips as his pulls his thumb across my bottom lip. "Will you tell me what your nightmare was about?" he asks, concern dripping from his flawless face.

"I can hardly remember" I lie, I remember every second. He gives me a warning look, he knows I'm lying. "Really. It's okay, I just want to sleep I'm so tired" I give him a sleepy smile. He pulls me back into his arms so where lying down, pulling me close he traces my name on the small of my back that the shirt has exposed. I close my eyes and drift off.

"_I'm coming for you Rose" Luke grins at me from the end of my bed. _

I jolt upright for the second time in 24 hours, breathing heavy I look around the room Adrian sitting up mirroring my actions. "What is it Rose?" he whispers.

"Nothing" I frown.

He looks at me and exhales loudly, running his hand through his hair. Frustrated "Just tell me, I can help"

I shake my head and smile; "it's just a dream" I lean down on my elbows still calming my breathing. I lay like that for a couple of minutes, Adrian assessing my every movement, trying to read me. He leans closer, so that our noses just skim each other. I tilt my head up meeting his lips, sucking his bottom lip and run my tongue quickly along it making a moan escape his lips. At inhuman speed he's hovering over me grinding his hips into mine.

His hands roaming up the side of my body and finishing at the side of my face cupping it, one of my hands urgently grip his lower back pulling him to me. A loud groan rumbles in his throat as I make my way sucking at his neck.

He pulls away frantically reaching for the bottom of my shirt lifting it carefully over my head and hurling it to the floor, my shorts quickly following. He looks at me in my underwear, his breathing getting louder and his eyes wider he looks up at me looking down at him and grins; wetness begins to pool between my thighs. Licking his lips he kisses my toned hips and makes his way slowly up the middle of my stomach and needs my breasts through the thin fabric of my bra. I reach down and unzip his jeans and pull them down with my fingers hooked in the hem. He helps wriggle them off and continues, my hands fisting in his messy brown hair I arch my back giving him access to my bras clasp. Without any regard he tosses that to the pile of clothes building on my floor.

"Adrian" I whisper pulling him back up to my lips, I kiss him deeply pulling his face to mine he grinds down on me again making me moan in his mouth. I can feel his erection on my thigh as he pushes himself closer.

His left hand curved up around the top of my head while his right is hitching my leg up around his hip. He spreads my limp leg using his and switches his weight onto his right arm so his left is free, softly trailing up my leg he breaths heavily still kissing me. He begins to rub my clit through the thin fabric of my underwear, flattening his fingers and circling around my sweet spot I moan and pull his lips to mine once more before throwing my head back moaning again he sucks at my throat.

Pushing the thin fabric to the side he puts one finger inside me, "Adrian" I gasp. I can feel his grin on my throat. Adding another finger he flicks the tip of his fingers towards my stomach to my G Spot, "Like that" I moan pulling his lips to mine again. I close my eyes.

"_Replaced me already rose"_ _He's at the end of my bed looking down on us. Adrian sucking at my throat, fingers still inside and grinding on me. _

I push Adrian off me and sit up, tears quickly running down my cheeks. "Did I hurt you?" he looks frantic grabbing the sides of my face. "I'm so sorry rose" he pulls me on top of him and strokes my hair.

We lay like this for an hour before one of us speaks. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" he mumbles, I look up at him "I can leave" he narrows his eyes.

"No, we can go out" I give him a lazy smile.

"You don't have to" he kisses my head. I shake my head "Well I'll come back and collect you at 7" he smiles, that's two hours. I nod; walking him to the front door mum catches us.

"Rose" she gives me a smirk.

"Adrian, this is my mum. Janine" I roll my eyes

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Hathaway. I'm Adrian Ivashkov" he kisses her hand. "If you would approve, I would love to take Rose out to dinner tonight" he smiles obviously winning her over.

"Of course" she looks over at me, nodding.

"Great" he grins "I'll be back at 7 to collect her" he nods and closes the door behind him.

"Didn't take you long" mum winks at me and smacks my but as she walks off.

"Hey!" I yell.

I had a shower to freshen up, straightened my hair for the first time in a very long time, and then did my makeup. I did a light Smokey eye, but kept the foundation at a minimum.

I wore a Gold Princess Satin Tulle Short Cocktail Dress, with beading, a Black clutch purse and Black Collin Stuart Crisscross peep toe Platforms. I walked downstairs into the kitchen responding to the doorbell. That would be Adrian.

I open the door; he's wearing a black suit, with a white button up shirt underneath and a gold tie. "Good choice" I wink at the tie. He chuckles kissing my cheek.

"You look unbelievable Rose"

"Believe it" I smirk. I grab my hand leading me out to a limo that waiting, I laugh.

"Adrian!" I look over at him. He smirks and gives me a quick kiss before opening the door for me. I climb in moving along the seat giving him room.

"Do you like?" he looks around.

"I love" I smile at him. The trip was very secretive; I had no idea where we were or where we were going. It was a surprise.

"Come" he holds his hand out and leads me onto a Jetty that is surrounded by huge boats. I gasp, and smile.

"Where are we going?" I whisper

"Just come" he smiles pulling me onto the jetty

"Adrian my shoes, I'm going to get stuck" I squeal as he cradles me without a care, we quickly make our way to a beautiful boat. He jumps from the jetty into the boat making me squeal. "Adrian!" I scowled as he sets me down onto my feet.

He smiles at me, and gestures for me to turn around. I do as I'm told and turn around, as I do I notice flower petals everywhere, with pink lanterns hanging around the deck of the boat and a table directly in the middle lit with candles the dim lights slightly move as a soft wind blows by.

"It's beautiful" I gasp walking over to the table, he follows me. "oh Adrian" I throw my arms around his neck and hug him tight, his arms hugging me back gently trying not to hurt me he pulls me back by my hips giving him a chance to kiss me.

I kiss him hard and passionate, that's when music begins to softly surround us and a waiter carries out our food. I beam.

"That was amazing Adrian" I beam up at him, we're sitting in the moving Limo my head on his chest and my arms wrapped around his torso.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" he smiles. "Have you ever had coldrock?"

"What?" I laugh

"ice-cream babe" he laughs.

"Ice-cream yes, coldrock no" I breathe in his scent I can't get enough.

"Good because we're going there now" he grins "It's my favourite" it doesn't take long to arrive there.

"Adrian, look at how we're dressed. Everyone else here is casual" I say completely embarrassed there are people everywhere. He looks at me assessing my voice.

"Why are you embarrassed, I'm going to need to swat boys off with my bare hands" he laughs.

"Same with the girls Ivashkov" I tease as we pull up on the curb just outside, "everyone's already staring" I exclaim.

"Come on" he pulls me out of the limo and into coldrock, girls looking at him gaping and guys looking at me. He was right my subconscious giggles.

"Hey how can I help" the young girl behind the counter doesn't take her eyes off Adrian. I roll my eyes, she notices giving me a bitchy smile. I return the smile as Adrian Orders, Bubble-gum ice cream with Sour worms and mini marshmallows.

I order the same and leave, "she's still staring" I say through gritted teeth.

"Not jealous are we Rose?" he teases. I stop in the door way and turn to him, Adrian mirroring my actions I lean in and give him a kiss, sucking his lip as I pull away, the girl gapes at me. I wink at her and grab his free hand turning back to the front I look across the street. Luke is standing there, I freeze. He has bright red eyes, like in my dream.

I'm shocked, frozen. I want to run but I can't, Adrian's follows where I'm looking. "Fuck" he mumbles "get in the car Rose" he drops the ice-cream on a nearby table and holds my hips dragging me forward toward the car. He follows me in and motions for the driver to go, he does.

As we weave in and out of streets through the traffic, I can't speak. My face drained of blood, I was shocked. I felt sick; like I was going to throw up I just wanted to be home. "Shit, Cassie" I finally say frantically dialling her number.

"Cassie? Are you okay?" tears start to pool in my eyes. Adrian's arm snakes around my back pulling me into him.

"I'm tired Rose" Cassie complains that I've woken her up.

"Sorry Cassie, I didn't mean to wake you" I hang up avoiding her questions.

"Do you know who that was rose" Adrian asks seriously. I'm silent, not sure whether to tell him. "Rose, tell me. I'm sick of the secrets and lies" he's starting to get annoyed.

"Don't get mad" I look up at him and the tears start to fall. "Luke" I choked up, it was all I could get out.

"Your ex?" I nod into his chest. "Rose, he's a Strigoi"

* * *

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

"we can't go back to your house Rose" Adrian protests becoming frustrated. "he could hurt your family. I'm calling everyone I can that will help" he pulls out his blackberry.

I yawn "where will I go then Adrian?"

"_we'll _go to my house. I'm the only one who lives there, it's open nowhere to hide" he begins talking to someone, I drift off to sleep comfortable in his lap. I wake in Adrian's arms. I groggily look around, we're at his house.

I lock my arms around him and nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck, I feel him inhale deeply "you okay?" he says far too gentle.

"I'm fine, just tired" I mumble as he gently leans me down onto the bed, I flop back eyes closed I kick my heels off, "mmm" I grin at the feeling of my feet being free as I stretch my toes.

"here" Adrian helps me up and undoes the zipper at the back of the dress letting it fall into my lap. I lay back and lift so he can drag it out from under me. I'm sprawled over his king size bed, I hear Adrian chuckle. "I'm going to make some more calls, but I'm not leaving you. I won't be long" he kisses my forehead as I dose off to sleep.

"_I'm coming for you Rose" his red eyes glinting through sliding doors that lead out onto Adrian's balcony. _

I sit up, breathing heavy frantically looking at the sliding doors and around the room. _Another nightmare_, glancing at the alarm clock, 2am I exhale heavily and slide out from Adrian's arms careful not to wake him, walking into the bathroom I turn on the warm water and splash my face dabbing it dry with a towel.

As I leave the bathroom I glace in the mirror and smirk at my reflection. I was wearing a black satin push up bra that made my cleavage shine I grinned, I was wearing matching panties that hugged at my perky backside. Adrian seen me in this, I was too tired to notice, my eyes widen. It's Adrian, my subconscious glares. Who cares I shrug.

Adrian is suddenly at the doorway of the bathroom, fangs emerge his eyes in panic. "Rose" he breaths, visibly relaxing "you weren't with me" he strokes my cheek

"I'm fine, just washing my face" I smile leaning into his touch. His eyes leave mine and look me up and down, when his eyes return to mine there dark he smirks and crushes his lips down on mine his hands immediately on the small of my back pulling me into him. I react by gripping the back of his neck pulling his face down to mine.

I deepen the kiss licking his bottom lip slowly before our tongues begin a slow sensual dance together. "Hold on" he mumbles in my mouth, he grabs my thighs lifting my legs wrapping them around his waist and begins for the bed not breaking the kiss he lowers us gently down and grinds his hips into mine. I moan loudly at the feel of his strained erection pressing onto my sensitive spot.

"Oh Rose" he breaths grinding into me once more "I've wanted you the day I met you" he kisses me again, his free hand rubbing me through the thin satin of my panties. he then begins down my neck and to my breasts tearing the bra into shreds he throws it across the room. Nipping and sucking on my nipples, he pulls tears my panties and they follow my bra across the room and inserts a finger, then another rolling them around inside me making me cry out, . He then moves down my stomach, licking softly making goose bumps appear in the trial he moves.

I moan and grip his hair, he grabs underneath my thigh and lifts it up so my foot is supporting it, he then pushes the other to the side it bending as it goes.

I inhale sharply at what's about to happen. He starts to suck; hard I moan again my grip in his hair getting tighter. His hands caressing my hips pulling me into him, he licks and sucks my sweet spot. "Adrian" I breathe my head tipping back "Please" I arch my back.

I hear his zipper and a foil packet before I knew it he was on top of me again, kissing me hard. I moan into his mouth and grip hard at his back pulling him to me,

"Is this what you want?" he looks at me adoringly. I smile and nod he kisses me once more and then enters me. I gasp, he's much more equipped then Luke. He starts slow, my hips begin to meet his as he quickens. He groans loudly, "Rose" he hisses kissing me again.

I suck at his shoulder, gasping again as he slams into me. "gentle" I inhale, he cups my face and kisses my forehead. Flipping us over not breaking contact, I gently ride him. Up and down slowly before speeding up, I look down at him gazing up at me. He pulls me forward so I'm on his chest where he rises up to me, I cry out as I find my release, my orgasm ripping violently through me, he meets me at my realise and relaxes hugging me to his chest, both of us breathing heavy.

I shift off his chest and beside him; he turns so my back is against his chest. "Go to sleep baby" he kisses my neck as I drift to sleep.

I wake relaxed sun filling the room, "Adrian" I whisper he isn't in the bed. My brow creases.

"Rose" he whispers back instantly beside me. I jump

"You scared me" I laugh

"Sorry" he kisses my forehead "How are you feeling?"

"sore" I shift uncomfortably holding the sheet against my naked body. He smiles down at me. "can I shower?"

He nods "I got Lissa to buy you some clothes" he smiles and nods at the pile of bags in the corner, "they're downstairs" he smirks.

I stand in the oversized shower, warm water trickling all over me helping me relax. I wash my hair turning letting the warm water wash out the conditioner. I open my eyes facing the glass door of the shower. Bright red eyes staring at me, he's here. Right in front of me, he's so pale. My eyes widen as his fangs emerge, he grabs my hair pulling down exposing my neck, I scream at the top of my lungs his fangs breaking through the flesh of my neck.

I drop to the floor as he releases me, blood running from my neck down the drain. He's gone Adrian In his place he's snarling at me fangs glinting. He's still, silent his eyes not leaving the blood pooling at the floor of the shower, pooling around me.

"Adrian" I whisper, everything going black.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, i didn't have much time but i wanted to give you'se something.  
i might not be able to update for a couple days, im not sure yet but i will as soon as possible.

I appreciate everyones reviews thankyou! Reviews give me the want to write more, so let me know what you think :)


	9. Chapter 9

I shift uncomfortably and sore, I'm in Adrian's Bed. My heads pounding. "Ahh" I clasp both hands on either side of my forehead. As my hands put pressure on my head making it sink into the pillow there's a sharp pain in the left side of my neck. I softly trace my fingers over the dressing of soft padding scared it will hurt again.

Adrian's hand traces my jaw line maybe me flinch, making me hurt my neck again. "Ahh" I exclaim. His eyes widen as tears prick in my eyes.

"Don't cry" he pushes my hair behind my ear. "Everything's okay, everyone's fine" he reassures me, kissing my forehead.

"My headaches gone" I whisper

"I can't heal your wounds, if I heal anything serious. It threatens your sanity, I'm not taking chances" he breathes, "I wish I could" he shakes his head disappointed in himself.

"Hey" I cup the side of his face making me wince in pain. I ignore it, "it's not your fault this happened" I smile up at him pulling his face to mine.

"I shouldn't have let you in there alone"

"Adrian!" I snap frowning at him intently. He exhales loudly and climbs under the blankets being careful not to move me too drastically. He rests my arm over his stomach, feeling his rock hard abs go soft as he breathes i inhale deeply, how did I manage to get a guy like this?

He softly strokes up and down my arm, tickling it slightly making me drift into a deep sleep.

I jolt up screaming, Luke's face covers my closed eye lids. I fall back to the pillows screaming in agonizing pain from my neck. The pillow quickly absorbing my tears as I scream into it. "Don't move" I scream at Adrian sobbing loudly. "it'll hurt m-mmore" I stutter through sobs.

As the pain begins to fade I slowly role my head so im looking towards Adrian, pain the only emotion shown on his face. He just stares at me, not moving a muscle.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you" he whispers, I groan at his depressing tone. This time he grabs my thigh and lifts so its hitched over his hip and slowly begins stroking it like my arm.

I exhale loudly and close my eyes I smile on my face as Adrian Hums and strokes me back to sleep. When I wake calming for once, its light Adrian's still stroking my leg. "you didn't stop?"  
I asked confused.

"I did, but you started tossing as soon as I stopped."

"Didn't your hand cramp?" I giggle

"ill do whatever it takes to keep you out of pain, I promise" he carefully moves forward kissing my forehead softly. I inhale his scent deeply,

"I'll never stop loving how you smell" I grin, he chuckles back.

"Need anything?" he smiles

"A shower" I sigh, shivering at the memory of my last attempt to shower in peace.

"you're not going on your own" he grumbles.

"that's fine, just give me two minutes" I carefully get up hearing him protest but ignoring him "leaving the door open" I laugh. I carefully pull the dressing off my neck successfully without hurting myself. There's two sets of fang marks, I look dazed, confused. I glance at Adrian frowning, he's staring at me. "did you bite me?" I spit at him

He's in front of me before I could blink. Cupping my face, I rip my face away pain surging through my body from my neck I flinch but ignore it. "Rose he bit you, he has a connection to you now. He'll be able to control what happens to you. If I bit you I can interfere with what he tries to do"

"You bit me" I gasp, shocked. "What" I blink and sink to the floor. "This is too much" I flinch at more pain tears falling down my cheeks. Adrian kneels in front of me. "Don't touch me" I swat away his hand. "Don't. Touch. Me" I spit through clenched teeth.

He just stares at me, not moving. His stare shaking me to my core, it's almost scary. But I know he's not trying to scare me, he's hurt. Like me, I'm hurt. Physically and emotionally I can't believe this, it's so much to process that who I'm with now is a vampire who is supposed to be good bites me and my ex who became a vampire is evil and also bit me, I am so angry. I shouldn't be though, my temper rising this isn't going to end well. I explode

"you bit me like him. You might as well be a Strigoi" I sound disgusted. "don't ever touch me, ever. I hate you, look at what you've done to me!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Clutching the sides of my head ignoring the throbbing pain from my neck I scream again "you should never have came into my life! I fucking hate you" I can feel my entire face going red with anger, my breathing loud and heavy, I'm panting.

"Rose!" he snaps raising his voice making me flinch "listen to me!" he raises his voice again I narrow my eyes avoiding eye contact "I did it to keep him from having full fucking control over you. Got it?"

"I'm just so mad" I whisper "I don't know why" my whole body begins to shake I look at Adrian frantic. "Help" I yelp clutching my neck trying to stop the pain nothing works. He grabs both sides of my head and pushes our foreheads together.

I slowly begin to stop shaking, calming down I breathe steadily letting go of my neck. Adrian still holding our heads together is breathing loudly, almost as if he's in pain.

He releases me and leans back on the wall exhausted. "that anger? That was him" Adrian spits.

"I'm so sorry" I pant tears threatening. He pulls me gently into his arms so I'm curled up on his lap.

"I'm gunna kill him" he breathes heavily between each word, completely exhausted

As I step under the hot water my neck stings, I exclaim. Adrian flinching as if in pain himself, I give him a reassuring smile and nod. "I'm fine, just stings"

When I'm finally finished having a shower Adrian has clothes ready for me. Walking downstairs I notice everyone's gone. "Where is everyone?" he grabs my hand and squeezes it slightly.

"They're looking for him Rose. Another at least 15 friends are here to help, all knowing what he looks like" he kisses my forehead. "There's 9 keeping watch outside and the rest are searching the city for him. Hungry?" he claps his hands; I nod following him to the kitchen.

The next week consisted of the same routine; I would get scolded for trying to get an education. Adrian's friends find nothing. I had countless nightmares and breakdowns which Luke was controlling, I just stopped going to sleep altogether which means I was always tired and cranky. Adrian tolerating it, but still not leaving my side.

"Shower?" he smiles at me, I nod sleepily. I hadn't slept for the past 2 days, I could hardly walk properly. He holds my hand and my elbow steadying me when I swayed; it felt like I was too drunk and about to pass out.

He undresses himself easily without letting me go, and then he begins with my clothes. Helping me step under the water with his arm curled around my hip leaning my back into his chest I exhale loudly "I am so tired" I giggle, oh no the laughing stage. He pulls me a up a little wrapping his other arm just under my breasts. My head rolls to the side a smile growing on my face threatening to giggle, it can't control it. I laugh loudly as Adrian's lips find the curve on my neck kissing and sucking hard his arm draws back cupping my breast in his hand and begins kneading it.

I moan, I'm so tired but I want this so bad. I push my neck into his kisses feeling his erection he turns me around so that I'm leaning on the wall of the shower. He lifts my leg so its hitched around his hip and quickly enters me. I gasp, it stings a little.

I grip his bicep of his arm steadying and supporting himself on the wall beside my head. I moan loudly, the other clutching at my thigh supporting it around his waist. His lips smashing down onto mine he thrusts into me again hard, making me yelp. The water pouring over our bodies I'm panting, my legs shaking I watch as the water trickles down his abs, the sight making my belly tighten.

Dropping my leg he pulls out and turns me around, "lean forward and put your hands on the wall" his husky voice echoing in my head, he grabs my hips and slams into me from behind I gasp. He's so much deeper this way.

He groans loudly, thrusting in and out he pulls my hips toward him meeting his thrusts over and over again. "I'm close" I can only whisper, as I explode around him I claw at the wall. I'm shaking; he pulls out quickly as he finds his release.

After a short silence he chuckles and hugs me, making my back be showered by the running water. I know what he's doing, but I'm too tired to care.

He carries me to the bed dry, but still naked and softly covers me with blankets and snuggles in next to me. "Just go to sleep, I'm right here" he smiles reassuringly stroking my belly,

As soon as my eyes close I'm taken over by a deep sleep.

_I'm tied up, on a chair. My arms tied tightly behind me and my legs tied to each leg of the chair. I look down, there's fang marks all over my thighs. Oh god, I breathe heavy, panting. _

"_Welcome back" Luke smirks at me from the other side of the empty room. Grey walls surround us, there are no windows, nothing. Just me Luke and this goddamn chair, I try to shake out of it cluttering around the chair is so loud. "There's no point Rose, if you get out ill just catch you again" he chuckles evilly. _

"_Why?" I whisper, "How?"_

"_Why?" he repeats, "Your mine Rose, I was there before him. He has stolen what is mine. And How?" he repeats me again. "I've always been Moroi Rose, Strigoi become like this by killing someone. I knew this. I knew He" he spits "I knew he was a Moroi, older than me. Therefore stronger" he explains "I needed to be stronger, now I am. So now I can get back what is mine" he smirks kneeling in front of me at eye level._

"_you lost me the first time you cheated on me" I snap, "I will never be yours" I raise my voice making no change at the expression on his face. _

"_When he is no longer anyone's" he grins "then you'll be mine, I can protect you Rose. We were perfect" _

"_He can protect me better than you, me and Adrian are perfect" I scream at him trying to thrust my body from the chair again, and failing miserably. I growl loudly. _

"_Don't hurt yourself now" he laughs standing again. _

"_Why didn't you ever tell me?" _

"_Because I am smart, I am not irresponsible and get caught for what I am. I do not tell anyone no matter what the circumstances may be" _

"_if you were to loose me?" I raise my eyebrow referring to what happened with Adrian and I. _

"_I would have gotten you back one way or another rose" he laughs. "I always get what I want" _

"_not this time, you are the worst person I have ever met. I am ashamed to say I was with you, not only because you're a cheater and a liar and not to mention EVIL" I yell "but because you cheated on me with that dirty whore! You should also be ashamed of that, god knows what diseases you've been exposed to" I laugh disgusted. _

_He slaps me, hard. Making my whole body and chair move metres across the room. _

I scream, clutching my face. It stings; I'm panting Adrian tracing my cheek that's turning red. I swat his hand away and run toward the mirror in the bathroom, turning my face to the side to get a better look, the growing redness is a hand.

I sink to the floor hyperventilating, breathing heavy I draw my knees to my face burying my face into them. "Why me?" I sob, Adrian's fingers softly brushing through my hair.

* * *

Enjoy! review :) x


	10. Chapter 10

I slowly return to consciousness fluttering my eyes open, the bedroom is so bright. I rub my eyes only a little bit of pain in my cheek, phew. I sit up, "Adrian?" I call

He's next to me in an instant, I jump "stop doing that" I laugh.

"I was just in the bathroom what's wrong?" his eyes full of concern.

I frown "nothing" I kiss him "I was just wondering where you went. I'm sick of being so cooped up here, can we please go out tonight?" I smile; he frowns at me about to protest. "Please, I can't even go to school" I pout.

"Fine"

"Can we get my car? I miss it" I kiss him again in persuasion.

"No, we're talking mine" he's not happy.

The day went so slow, I was so excited to get out of this house. I'm wearing my hair long and wavy my makeup light and natural, I put on a Latita Bandeau Ruched Diamante Dress and a pair of black satin platforms.

I looked at myself in the ceiling length mirror, Adrian stands behind me in a pair of denim jeans and a white dress shirt. He looked hot, I smile at his reflection.

"You look beautiful" he leans down and kisses my cheek, I lean into it. "You ready?"

I nod and follow him out the door, I grumble at his car. A black Audi A6, "Mines better" I poke out my tongue and laugh.

He opens the passenger door for me, I kiss his cheek and grin innocently batting my long lashes. Rolling his eyes he closes the door and in a second he's in the car sitting next to me. I Stiffen and exhale loudly. "Sorry" he grins and wink starting the car.

Dinner was lovely; it felt normal eating in public with my boyfriend. Boyfriend? My subconscious is confused, is he my boyfriend? I crease my brows.

"What is it?" he looks around panicked

"Nothing" I grab his hands "I'm just happy to be here"

He relaxes his hands in mine and smiles, unfortunately Adrian wanted to leave "don't take me back to Gail" I protest laughing and giggling. We're sitting in the car, Adrian driving and laughing with me "I miss this" I breathe relaxing in the comfortable leather seats.

"At dinner" Adrian Begins, he sounds nervous "I started thinking, remembering all the times we've been together" he pauses

"Yeah?" I urge him to continue

"I've never asked if we're together, together" he chuckles. "So" he pauses nervously "are we?" he glances quickly at me.

I'm staring at him adoringly; he looks at me again once more. A smile rising on my face, I glance out the windscreen. "Adrian" I scream, he slams his foot on the brake. I jolt forward my seat belt practically chocking me; his car swerves to the side and starts to tumble. Everything's in slow motion, I look over at Adrian, he's leaning toward me his arm pinning me to my seat, but it's quickly gone. The car keeps tumbling, what the fucks happening. Suddenly I'm out, everything's black.

**Adrian POV**

I feel a bones in Rose's ribs crack as my arm pressed her down in place, I hauled my arm away from her. My eyes not leaving Rose's body, I watch her smack her head and become unconscious. It was one of the hardest things I had to watch in my entire being.

The car finally comes to a halt; I carefully listen to her heart beat, her breathing. She's in a Coma I quickly get myself out of the upside-down car and in an instant she's limp in my arms. I take off.

"Help" I roar as I enter the emergency room. Nurses instantly begin running toward me, I drop to my knees. _I must not cry, I must not cry._ Is all I can think? _If I cry, they'll know. _

"She's got 3 broken ribs, a now stitched cut on her forehead and is in Acoma" the blonde nurse finally approaches me. I've been sitting, waiting for hours.

"Is she going to be okay?" I urge,

She narrows her eyes, "we can't promise anything, we won't know of anything permanent until she wakes up. You're free to go in" she carefully puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes.

I slowly, carefully pad into her room. Scared to look at her, I exhale and close my eyes.

Opening them, I gasp. The cut on her head is red and irritated, it looks much worse now that she's pale, I exhale shakily. _Don't cry Adrian_ I close my eyes again forcing back blood tears.

I put a chair next to her and grab her hand, it's lifeless.

**Rose's POV**

As I lie there, eyes closed and completely silent. I can hear Adrian talking to my unconscious body. I could feel him holding my lifeless hand but I could not no matter how hard I tried, move a muscle. I wanted to cry hearing the pain in his voice. I've been like this for what feels like years and the only thing I want to do is gain consciousness, look into his emerald green eyes, entwine my fingers in his brown messy hair and kiss his perfectly shaped lips.

"I love you" Adrian chokes clutching at my hand and kissing my forehead before getting up and leaving the room. I wish I could reply. I push at my eyes to open with all of my strength but nothing happens. I sigh to my unconscious self, if I could go back to that night I would have just stayed at Adrian's instead of insisting we go out, why am I so fucking difficult? _Please_ I think to myself, just open your eyes. My hand tingles, Adrian's holding it again I put my entire strength into trying to move my hand so he would know I'm still with him. Nothing. I give up, what if this is it? I'll never get to touch him, Kiss him I'll never see Cassie again. My parents? My car? I'm only 17 years old, I've completely lost track of time, am I 18 now?

I drift away into good memories, the first time I met Adrian. In surface paradise by my car, the second time I seen him at the restaurant. The first drink he got me, Pink granita with a shot of tequila, our first sleepover, our first kiss, and our first time sleeping together. All of it floods into my mind, I just want to cry.

Ever since Adrian has been one of the most important people in my life, I don't want to lose that. What would happen to me if I never woke up? Would he be okay? Move on? How quickly? I feel like crying even more now.

**Adrian's POV **

I haven't left the hospital at all; thank goodness I don't need food to survive. Just the smell of it makes me want to vomit. Rose has been unconscious in Acoma for a month; it's her birthday next week. I pray and pray that she is able to celebrate it with me.

I look at her beautiful peaceful face, I'm slowly stroking her arm I know how much she loves this. I smile at the memory.

The same blonde nurse walks in, checks the monitors and leaves without a word. My eyes not leaving Rose. My phone buzzes, _Mason._

"_Anything?" I answer urgently _

"_We've got him" Mason sounds ecstatic_

"_Cut him in half" I growl_

"_If that's what you want" he breathes. _

"_It's because of him Rose is like this, he was the one that continued to make that car tumble making Rose in the condition she's in. make him suffer" A snarl _

"_Consider it done" he hangs up. _

I turn my attention back to Rose, Nothing's changed. I close my eyes again _please, please_ I beg and pray. _Please let her be okay_.

**Rose's POV**

I feel different, something's happening, I'm floating more than usual. I hear a flat line beep; I'm looking down on my lifeless body, on Adrian screaming help. I can no longer breathe. I'm screaming to myself but nothings coming out, doctors and nurses run in pushing Adrian out the door. They push electric shocks through my chest, I can feel it. It's the most horrible pain I have ever experienced in my entire life. My limp body bounces with the electric pulses, everyone's yelling, I'm terrified. Please, Please, Please I'm chanting silently.

Everything's black, my hand and wrist is being tickled softly again, my hand twitches and I can feel Adrian's grip tighten. Light slowly begins to enter my vision in little ovals, before I could completely open my eyes. Adrian's hand Instantly cupping my face, first thing clear in my eyes were his emerald green ones "Baby" he whispers and exhales touching our foreheads carefully.

I feel a slight pinch of pain in my ribs. Tears spring to my eyes, I look frantically at Adrian. He quickly grabs my hands and pulls them to his face. He kisses my hand quickly; "I'll get a nurse" he smiles.

"We'll need to re-break your ribs" the nurse frowns.

"What?" I sit up frantically, Adrian's grip on my hand increasing. "No" I shake my head.

"They seem to have healed wrong" she frowns holding up x-rays. I gasp, they're crooked. Could Luke have done this? I want to cry, more pain. I hear an angry noise rising in Adrian's throat. He's thinking the same thing. "When?" was all I could say?

"As soon as you give us the Okay" She smiles

"Let's get it over and done with"

"Rose" Adrian Protests.

"Adrian, they can't stay like this" I gesture my hand to the x-rays. He nods in agreement and helps me up, clutching my elbow and my arm keeping me upright. I feel heavy, which is stupid because to him I'd be a feather.

"Ahhh" I scream at the amount of pain surging through my body from my rib being re broken, Adrian's face in pain makes it all the more worse.

Another crack and I screech in pain again, "One more" the doctor reassures me. Another cry escapes my mouth as I fall back in sobs. "I'm so sorry, but we need you upright to put bandages on" the doctor's voice full of sympathy.

Adrian helps me upright, sobs still spilling from my mouth. "It's hurting you more the heavier you breath" Adrian whispers in my ear. "I'm here, I'll take some away" I Shake my head and frown at him _don't _I mouth the word at him.

Adrian lowers me back down, bandages finally on and my breathing settled. "What happened?" I look at him.

"Luke" He breathes, kissing my forehead once more "Sleep, you look exhausted" I open my mouth to protest. "I'm not going anywhere" he kisses my knuckles and begins softly stroking up and down my wrist again.

I fall into a gentle, painless sleep.

* * *

I wont be able to update for a week, i hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Ill be looking forward to the many reviews i get! ;)  
xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

I wake, Adrian still awake next to me. I gasp as a little twinge of pain from my ribs courses through body. Adrian Gasps along with me, I grin.

"I'm okay" I nod laughing. Gasping again

"Stop" he growls.

"Wow, Fine" I spit.

"I'm having us moved into a bigger room today with a double bed and a bathroom. You're going to be here for another 2 days before you can leave, The Doctors are still doing tests" he grumbles.

I nod, ignoring his shitty mood. I sit quietly, not making any attempt to talk to him. I'm the one in hospital in pain, and he has the nerve to snap at me? He's going to learn that the hard way. I lay back down and turn on my side. Pain surges through me, I cry out.

Me Screaming, Adrian pulls me back onto my back. I exhale tears spilling down my face, his thumb reaches up. I slap him away "Don't touch me" I hiss

"Rose" He pleads.

"Don't, you're in a shit mood. Don't take it out on me trying to be happy" I give him a filthy look.

"I'm Sorry" His head drops into his hands.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I weakly grip his wrist.

"I thought I'd lost you" He sobs "I don't know what would become of me if I lost you" he looks up, Blood streaked down his cheeks.

I gasp. I've never seen him like this, it's kind of scary but at the same time sad, he wipes his cheeks. I pull his hand into my lap and squeeze it. "I'm Fine" I smile and pull on his hand so he's standing over me. "Come here" I slightly giggle. He moves slowly down, his face just over mine.

I grip the hair just above his neck and pull his lips to mine, His mouth claims me. He kisses me hard and deep, I moan softly and return the kiss slightly sucking his bottom lip. He groans loudly.

"I thought I'd never be able to do this again" he smiles into my mouth and kisses me loudly once more. "I'm going to get a nurse to move you to the other room" he cups my face and kisses my forehead breathing in my scent.

An hour later I was settled in a new room. This was the same as my other one, white walls, white tiles a big heavy looking door but with a bathroom connected to it and a big double bed. Adrian can actually get some well needed sleep now.

He's sitting next to me on the bed, rubbing his forehead.

"you okay?" I stroke his thigh

"Just tired, I do need sleep eventually" he chuckles

"go to sleep while I have a shower" I smile gripping his hand.

"I'm not leaving your side"

I exhale loudly. "Fine, ill sleep then"

"After a shower" he helps me up and into the bathroom. The shower is huge and has a white plastic chair under the shower head. I laugh

"Oh god" I smile embarrassed.

"C'mon cripple" Adrian teases, unbuttoning my oversized hospital dress he lets it fall and gazes at my naked body.

"Hey!" I flush, he chuckles and briefly kisses my lips.

Making sure the waters the perfect temperature he then helps me into the chair, I sit there, flushing with embarrassment. "I'm a big girl, I can shower on my own" I gesture for him to leave.

He laughs, and folds his arms "I'm not going anywhere" he grins.

I exhale loudly, "then join me" I wink up at him

Chuckling he rips his white t-shirt over his head exposing his ripped abs and hard chest, I practically drool just looking. He removes his jeans and jocks and steps into the shower and kneels in front of me so he is at my height, looking into my eyes.

He reaches and grabs the body wash and squirts it into his hand, it smells of lavender. He starts at my shoulders and moves down, massaging my breasts. He skips my ribs and moves to my legs; slowly torturously he rubs the insides of my thighs.

I inhale loudly, he looks up at me through his long lashes and grins. I shake my head.

When he's finished washing my body and my hair he helps me out,

"Lissa got you some comfortable clothes" he smiles and nods to the bag just inside the door.

He helps me dress and dry my hair, before getting back in the shower and washing himself. I sit on the toilet with the cover down and gaze at him.

His arms flexing as his hands run through his wet hair, his abs tensing with every move he makes.

I jolt up, Interrupted by a knock on the main door into my hospital room. "Rose" Adrian calls after me, I ignore him and answer the door.

"Rose" both of my parents and Cassie are all in sync, cassie pulls me into a tight hug.

"Ahhh" I cry, "Cassie, ribs" She immediately lets me go,

"I'm so sorry" tears spring to her eyes.

"It's okay" I smile, Adrian clearly too over protective is out of the shower and dressed before I could even invite them in. I roll my eyes.

"Back into bed" he cradles me and softly as ever lays me on one side of the big bed, pulling the blanket over my legs Cassie, my Mum and my Dad all gather around.

"Are you feeling okay honey?" Mum smiles

"I'm okay, just sore. Thanks Cassie" I smile sarcastically

"I'm sorry rose" she flushes. I grab her hand and squeeze, she smiles in return. "We've all been so worried"

The next hour consisted of my mum and dad asking me questions, if I needed anything, more pillows? Mum asked at least 3 times. Before they left Adrian and I to rest. I was exhausted.

Laying with Adrian again felt like I was at home. I couldn't get enough of this, he's softly stroking my arm as I fall asleep.

"Adrian" I mumble, nearly being taken over by needed sleep. "If I had of died, how quick would you have moved on?"

"Go to sleep baby, you need it"

That was it, darkness takes over.

* * *

Im sorry it was so short, and im so sorry it took me loads longer than a week.

Ive been super busy with work! I've been traveling for it and have been way to exhausted.  
Enjoy. xx


	12. Chapter 12

The next three days went terribly slow, all I wanted to do was go home. _My_ home, not Adrian's.  
I wanted to sleep in my own bed, and drive my own car. The pain in my ribs began to fade, They still hurt if I moved the wrong way and put them in a difficult position, and I couldn't breathe in deeply.

"Please, just check me out and take me home" I pleaded to Adrian. "Please" my fingers were entwined together behind his nape, not letting him move.

"Rose" he inhaled my scent closing his eyes, "I'll go talk to a doctor" he pulled my hands over his head and left the room, leaving me grinning. He was back within 5 minutes and returned to his spot next to me. "The nurse is coming in to give us the ok to go home" my eyes brightened at his words "But your getting a home check up everyday"

I nodded excitedly, I noticed Cassie over his shoulder. "Cassie" I grinned even wider she skipped over and kissed my cheek "your back"

"I just had to do an exam for English, I wasn't able to get out of it. But I'm on holidays now so I'm all yours" she smiled back

"and mine" Adrian coughed jokingly.

"Ill be sure to give you two your _alone time_" she winked and knudged Adrian with her elbow, we all laughed.

"Very much needed alone time" Adrian joked back, just then a very pretty brunette nurse strutted in clearly knowing how attractive she was.

"Morning" she smiled a little to much at Adrian, completely ignoring the two glaring girls in the room. "All her moniters seem to be giving the okay, her ribs arnt healed yet" her eyelashes batted as she stared at Adrian.

"obviously" I mutter rolling my eyes.

"do you have a problem?"

"quite a few" I shot back the same smartass smile she gave me.

"care to explain" she snapped

"maybe it's the desperate attention your trying to get from _my_ boyfriend, or perhaps it's the fact that your talking about me, like I'm not here. You figure it the fuck out your supposed to be the smart one. I wouldn't be surprised if you slept your way into the job" I laughed at her looking her up and down with the most judgemental look I was able to.

Her mouth agape I smiled, Adrian chuckled. She pulled up her clip board wrote something ripped off the page and passed it to me, "get out"

"that's what I was going for" I called after her as she left the room.

"Rose" Cassie whispered "you're such a bitch" she laughed

"she pissed my off" I shrugged "babe, can you help me up I want to go home"

Adrian cradled me against his chest just as the same nurse walked back in,

She scoffed at me grinning over at her, my arms around his neck. His arms bulging through his white T-shirt. I knew he looked hot, Cassie knew it and so did the nurse.

"here's sleeping tablets to help you sleep at night and some tablets to help with any pain" she threw the bottles at the bed and turned on her heel.

I laughed loudly, hoping she would hear me. Adrian shaking his head set me on my feet and packed anything of mine into a large duffle bag and passed it to Cassie.

We walked through the hospital slowly, too much movement was painful. His hand on the small of my back and the other on my elbow, I smiled up at him being so cautious. Cassie way ahead of us was getting the car and driving to the front of the hospital.

It was a half an hour drive home, wincing at every bump in the road.

Adrian continuing to help me take every step, "I can walk" I laughed

"I'm not taking any chances" he whispered into my ear before nibbling on the lobe. I shivered, goose bumps filling my body. "I love having that effect on you; I can smell your sweet pussy"

"Adrian" I gasped, elbowing his ribs.

"it's going to be hard to resist you while you heal" he growled seductively.

"So what movie to you guys wanna watch? I got your bed all comfy and ready for you Rose. Did you want to use your room or the theatre?" Cassie smiled at us unsuspiciously.

I looked up at Adrian, he shrugged "you pick, I'm gunna get you something to eat" he kissed the top of my hair.

I chose my room and waited for Cassie to come back with my favourite movie, the notebook. Adrian beat her; he had melted chocolate and fresh strawberries. "My favourite things, with my favourite people" I smiled, he placed the food on the bedside table and lifted me against his chest and placed me in the middle of the bed, "this is perfect" I snuggled into the pillows hugging the donah to my chest. I beamed up at Adrian's emerald green eyes smiling.

He leant down and took my mouth with his, deep and passionate his tongue flicked out licking my bottom lip and tugging it with his teeth. I moaned loudly into his mouth.

"c'mon guys" Cassie exhaled loudly "at least save that shit until I'm asleep I beg you. Plus your parents are going to be home soon"

"sorry" I squeaked, Adrian laughing loudly he kissed my once more and snuggled next to me.

Cassie put the disc in my ps3 and rolled her eyes, he joined us laying on the other side of me with pillows. The whole day we watched movies, it started with the notebook, then cassie's choice. Resident evil, she loves a good zombie movie. The Adrian's choice, season 1 of true blood. Cassie completely oblivious why that choice.

"I have to pee" I announced just as the last episode of the season finished,

Adrian lifted me without a word and set me on my feet at the door of the toilet, the only part of my ensuite that was private. "Door open" he scouted at my attempt to close it.

"Adrian" I whined, "You don't want to see my pee"

"Door open" he repeated and crossed his arms. I exhaled loudly,

I flushed the toilet and looked up at Adrian who was smirking. "Stop that" I grouched over to the basin and washed my hands, he came up behind me and cupped my sex. I gasped, struggling to look over his shoulder to see were Cassie was.

"She went to bed, she said to say goodnight and she loves you" he pushed into my clit, I whimpered leaning my weight on the basin.

"Adrian"

"Shh" he hushed into my ear, sucking on the lobe. One hand cupping my sex rubbing into my clit, the other trailed softly under my shirt to my breast, kneading and pinching my nipple. My knees weakened.

Realising me, he spun me around and cradled me against his chest, swiftly moving over to the bed he gently put me down. "Let me heal you" his mouth was on mine,

I shook my head into his kiss and moaned again, my hands wrapping around his back trying to pull him closer.

"You know you want me to" he breathed pulling away he rolled over leaving me drooping for more. I groaned loudly.

"no, it's bad to do that. You've told me" I entwined my fingers in his and pulled them to my mouth. Inhaling his scent, Body wash and _Adrian_. The sweetest smell, I couldn't get enough.

"you could drink my blood, that will heal you. But it has side effects"

"what kind?" I looked up at him through my long lashes

"it enhances your sex drive" he began sucking my lobe again making me shiver, "and it probably wouldn't taste all that good" he chuckled, biting down softly.

I pulled his mouth to mine and kissed him, hard. He pulled back, fangs out and bit into his wrist without breaking eye contact he held out his bleeding arm to my mouth.

I sucked, hard as if giving a hickey. It was sweet, but bitter at the same time. His blood burnt my throat as it gushed down my oesophagus, I could already feel it working. I could breathe in properly; I moaned loudly, closed my eyes and gripped his arm to mouth. Drinking him in, his head tipped back as a loud growl escaped his lips. Before I knew it, the gash that was there a second ago was gone. I licked my lips clean and looked up.

He was breathing heavy, "what?" I began to flush,

"That turned me on so much" he smirked,

"did it work?" I sat up without any pain what so ever, "can you take the bandages off please?" I got off the bed and turned around. Smiling at Adrian who was in front of me in a second, he bent on his knees and released his fangs once more and tore through the bandages like they were paper.

I gasped, the bruises were completely gone. I pushed on them expecting pain, but nothing.

I grinned down at Adrian who was smiling up at me, still propped on his knees. "thankyou" I exhaled loudly, "why didn't you do this earlier?"

"I couldn't do it in the hospital, people would have asked questions. And in front on Cassie, no way" he chuckled. I shrugged in agreement.

His hand then began to trail up my inner thigh, giving my Goosebumps again. I giggled embarrassed and slapped his hand away. Quickly he stood up and lifted my legs around his hips and took my mouth in his, "you don't understand how much I missed this" he muttered between kisses trailing my throat before lowering us onto the middle of my bed.

My hand immediately at the zipper of his jeans, stroking the length of his very erect cock. His mouth crushed mine as he sat up and ripped down my booty shorts and underwear, his mouth was back on mine and before I knew it he was lifting my top over my head an throwing it to the floor.

He then reached pulled one leg around his waist and parted me with his fingers finding me slick and hot, I gasped in his mouth as he entered one finger stroking the sensitive spot he knew drove me crazy. I desperately ripped his T-shirt over his head craving to see his abs tense as he moves.

"let me eat you" he said sternly, I moaned again surprised at his words and nodded.

He began a trail of kissed from my chest stoping only to suck and nip my nipples, my breasts swelled with desire at every feel of his tongue. I arched my back pushing my breast further into his mouth. rubbing my clit and entering two fingers, I moaned again.

"I could make you cum just by doing this, you're so wet" he whispered just loud enough for me to hear. Continuing his trail of kisses down my belly, he propped my legs over his shoulders and pulled me down further with his hands under my ass he squeezed and pulled me to his mouth, licking my sex to clit in one swift move I cried out.

"Adrian- please" I clawed at the sheets at my sides and arched into him, his tongue flicking at my clit while he finger fucked me, one hand still lifting my ass up. My hand fisted his hair pushing him into me. I moaned his name, not being able to hold back any more. Swivelling my hips to meet the flicks of his tongue, my legs were shaking.

He knew what was about to happen, I felt him grin against me as he picked up the pace fucking my with his mouth and fingers I shuddered, clenching my eyes shut I ground my teeth and let go. My orgasm ripped through me, shaking me to the core.

He moved back up my body, breathing heavy, lips glistening he crushed his mouth on mine. "Taste yourself?" he moaned, I nodded "you taste so good"

"fuck me" I groaned into his mouth, arching my back pushing my full swollen breasts into his bare chest. Within a second he was completely naked with me teasing my entrance with the tip of his cock before he thrust hard and deep into me, I gasp in startled pleasure.

"Mine" he groaned as he thrust into me again, He completely filled me. I gripped his bare shoulders, his pace picking up as he plunged into me over and over, sweat slightly glistening on his chest, I moaned in appreciation. I could have sworn I couldn't take a cock this big, he made me so slick and wet. I began rotating my hips getting the intense feeling of his size.

"Condom" I gasped, panicking

"I'll pull out" he rumbled in my ear, plunging deep again.

I could feel my stomach tighten, knowing what was coming again. I gripped him closer, and sucked hard on his shoulder. He propped up on his knees and sat on his feet without breaking contact; gripping my ankles he held them on one side of his neck. Rocking into me I climaxed again exploding around him, shaking. "No… more" I gasp between breaths. He pulled out quickly and leaned between my legs once more gripping his cock and pumping it, he groaned "Rose" before erupting all over my belly.

I hovered his face over mine and kissed my forehead. I was breathing heavy, "Oh my god" I exhaled loudly. "I need a shower" I laughed loudly.

"Want me to come?" he kissed my forehead and then my cheek.

"I think I can shower on my own now, but you can watch" I giggled and gestured to my very open ensuite. I quickly kissed him before scurrying to the shower.

I stepped out of the steam filled deluge and wrapped one white towel around my body, and one around my hair before quickly heading to my walk in wardrobe, I hadn't been in here in a while. I inhaled the scent of new clothes and new shoes and smiled.

I swiftly got dressed into a pair of hello kitty pyjama shorts and a purple bandeau. Briefly drying my hair with the towel I threw both towels down the laundry shoot and climbed back into bed, Adrian just stepping out of the shower I took in the sight of him and grinned.

"look at me like that again and you're in for round two" he winked as he pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and climbed into bed next to me, pulling me to his side. I rested my head on his chest and exhaled loudly and shuddered.

"Sleep baby, you're safe now" he kissed the top of my head. "Oh and Happy Birthday" he chuckled as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

Sorry again, i've been so busy!  
Enjoy beautifuls xoxo


End file.
